The Final Year, The Final Show
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: R now...too much stuff lol. Bit of summer, final year of high school (I'm thinking of making Waller appear in this one lol) and (of course) the final show. UPDATED! Ch 3-5 up.
1. Lily's Birthday

Title - The Final Year, The Final Show 

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - Can't you tell from the title? The gangs final year of high school and the last broadcast of RFR. Second installment of the series I've decided to make. (Don't worry guys! this isn't like the one-shot "seiries" this really will be. It follows the gang's life for quite the while...) Read, enjoy, and maybe you could even leave a review.

****

A/N - Well, guys, hope you enjoyed It Could Happen. If you read the end author's note on chapter 15, you know this is the continuous of ICH. Well...I don't have much to say right now but I will say this: 1.) This should be interesting. 2.) If you have any ideas on something I could do for the last show, review me. 3.) I'm going to put a disclaimer up in the FIRST chapter (lol)

Disclamer - I don't own RFR. Really, if I did, do you think that I would really be writing fan fiction? Come on! 

A/N - Ok, I have no clue how breaks and whatnot work in Canada so...I'm basically going by my schedule here in the states. Lol. 

Well...the only other thing I've got to say is: Read, enjoy, and (hopefully) review. 

~*~*~*~

Ch 1 - We Need To Talk (cont..) and Lily's Birthday - 5/18/07 - 4:17pm - Friday

Travis was honestly shocked with Riley. He knew this would come up sooner or later but he figured it would have been later rather than sooner. He wished it would have played out that way but, what could he do? He couldn't go back in time and change things...or get inside her head and change things. Actually, now that he thought about it, getting inside his girlfriend's head would be interesting. He shook his head at himself. He couldn't believe what he was thinking at the moment. He needed to make sure she was referring to what he was thinking. "Riley...are you saying..."

"What?"

Travis seemed to have lost the ability to speak and simply made a motion with his hands. He wasn't sure if Riley would understand but to his relief, she understood perfectly well. She nodded slowly, "Yeah..." If Riley wasn't seeing things, Travis had paled a little.

Travis had the odd feeling that he had paled and blushed at the same time, to be quite honest, it probably looked a bit odd. He was too shocked to say anything...at all. He tried but no sound came. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound was ever emitted. He closed his mouth in final and swallowed. He licked his lips and very, very slowly made his way to sit on the opposite side of the bench swing. He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

Riley licked her lips and never even realized that she was bouncing on the ball of her right foot. She was starting to wonder what was going through his mind. Was she trying to move too fast? Was he overwhelmed by her bringing this up? She threw her head back, it went through the opening between to two chains, and closed her eyes. "Travis..."

"ah..Y-yeah?" Travis swallowed again.

"Just...makin sure you were still alive..." She tried to make the situation a little lighter, it didn't work. She smiled a little, even though it was a slightly guilty one. "A-anyway...um...are you...did I....are...are we still..." She licked her lips. This was all going downhill and just plain wrong.

Travis wasn't sure what to say, or more importantly, what she was going on about. He thought he understood but he wasn't completely sure about it. He glanced at her and swallowed. "...What?"

"Well....I mean...are you gonna run away screaming or something?"

"What? No...."

"Well...could you say something?"

"Something."

Riley rolled her eyes but to be honest, she was glad he was still Travis and there was still a little humor, even if it was seriously sad. "I mean about the situation at hand."

"I don't know, Riley. I mean, are you sure?" He asked, leaning forward on his knees

She looked down for a moment, then back at him. She licked her lips again. She should probably stop doing that. "I..I don't know...I think I am...but, if you don't want to, we don't have to, ya know?"

Travis took in a breath and leaned back against the swing again. He wasn't really sure about it himself. The thought never really crossed his mind too much. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of starting to wonder how long the thought had been lingering in Riley's mind. "I...I don't know. I don't think so, Riley..uh.."

Riley didn't mean to have it happen but a giggle escaped her mouth. She cover her mouth and after a few moments she lowered her hand and pressed her lips together. She didn't know why but for some reason she was dying to have a giggle fit. This was really unnatural for her, she never giggled unless she was on a sugar high. She wasn't sure if she could hold it, it was threatening to explode any second now. _Why the hell am I about to explode into a fit of giggles? I never giggle...and on top of that, this isn't funny at all...What's **wrong** with me?_ She just didn't understand, nothing that had happened in the past ten minutes was funny in the least. Just when she thought it was under control, she almost let another giggle out. She pressed her lips harder together and closed her eyes.

"Uh...Riley, are you ok?"

She nodded, lips still pressed and eyes still closed.

"Are you sure?" Travis asked, frowning at his girlfriend. This was strange, even for her.

"Mmmhmm..." She nodded again

"So...what are you doing?"

"Nhing..."

"What?"

"Nhing!" 

"Riley...open your mouth and speak."

"Nmmhmm." She shook her head 'no'.

"Why?"

She made a motion for a pen, moving her arm in the air as if she were holding a pen and writing something. 

"Can't you just talk?"

She shook her head furiously, her hair slapping her cheeks. "Ow!" BIG mistake. All of the giggling she'd been holding in was released. It was almost like everything that had ever been funny had all hit her at once.

"Riley? What's going on?"

"I...I don't know...I just...." She continued giggling, and held a finger up as if to say "hold on". After a few minutes of giggling, her stomach and throat starting to hurt, Riley finally settled down. She took in a deep breath, eyes closed, then as she exhaled she opened them. "Ok..."

"Ok...now...what was with all of that about?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Nothing in the last fourteen minutes has been funny at all in the least but all of the sudden i just...I don't know...I...I let one little innocent giggle out and from that point on I was trying to keep everything else back. I guess after building up so much and opening my mouth, me being a moron and all, it just...exploded."

"I'll just nod and act like that made sense and I understand."

"Travis Anthony Strong doesn't understand something?" She gasped and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He turned slightly, facing her now. "Riley, trust me." He clapped his hands on her cheeks. "I'm not sick."

Riley jerked away. "Holy hell, Travis! You're hands are cold!...Why are your hands cold in the middle of May?"

He simply shrugged in response.

"Oh well. At least today was the last day of school. No more Waller for two months!"

"Yeah...that's a plus."

"Yeah! No school or Waller until the sixth of August! Woohoo!"

"Ray? How long have you been there?" Riley asked her cousin.

"Something about holy hell and cold hands. I don't know. Summer rocks!"

Riley smacked her hand to her forehead. "Oi!" 

Travis simply shook his head and smiled. That was Ray for you.

Ray walked over and sat between the two and looked at both of them. "Whatcha doin?"

"Talking about how we have no school or Waller for a full two months. We're finally free of him!" Riley said with glee, leaning back into the swing, looking like she was about to fall over backwards.

"That's where you're wrong." Ray pointed an accusing finger at her.

The eccentric girl sat up, her blue eyes holding a questioning look. "What?"

"We're not free of him until graduation."

"Hell's bells, Ray! You know what I mean!"

"Are you sure?"

"About what? You knowing what I mean, yeah."

"No. Are you sure that hell has bells? Maybe it has drums."

"And _maybe_ you could find out and tells us."

"No...wait..why?"

"Because, hell is exactly where Lily is going to send you if you don't get her _something_ for her birthday."

"What? Her birthday isn't till the nineteenth."

Riley gave him a 'uh-huuhh, aaannddd' look. "Yeah...and today is...what?"

Ray was going to look at his watch but remembered that he had lost it so he grabbed Riley's right wrist and looked at the date on it. "Aww hell! This is bad...._really_ bad..."

"Wait...you really don't have anything for her?" Riley asked. "I was joking..."

Ray's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "I'm not..." 

~*~*~*~

A/N - *laughs* That was fun! Poor Ray! Will Lils send him into oblivion or will Ray get something for her in time? I'm not sure...I'm still trying to decide.... Also, in your review, if you have any ideas on what Ray might get Lily, can you suggest it? Thanks! Much glomping and giving out posters of the gang will be done for the suggestions/reviews ^_^


	2. Birthday Miracle

The Final Year, The Final Show

****

Disclaimer - Still don't own the show. Honestly guys, if you sue me, all you'll get is a few pieces of paper, a pen and...*looks for pockets only to find that she doesn't have any* and that's it cause I don't have any pockets to have anything in. 

A/N - Like I said in the last chapter, I'm really not sure if Ray's gonna be saved by a miracle or if he's going to be sent into oblivion...as I write this, I'm trying to decide. I guess we'll all find out in the end, eh? 

Well, read, enjoy, and review!

~*~*~*~

Ch 2 - Birthday Miracle - 5/18/07 - 4:30 - Friday

"Are you sure?"

"About what? You knowing what I mean, yeah."

"No. Are you sure that hell has bells? Maybe it has drums."

"And _maybe_ you could find out and tells us."

"No...wait..why?"

"Because, hell is exactly where Lily is going to send you if you don't get her _something_ for her birthday."

"What? Her birthday isn't till the nineteenth."

Riley gave him a 'uh-huuhh, aaannddd' look. "Yeah...and today is...what?"

Ray was going to look at his watch but remembered that he had lost it so he grabbed Riley's right wrist and looked at the date on it. "Aww hell! This is bad...._really_ bad..."

"Wait...you really don't have anything for her?" Riley asked. "I was joking..."

Ray's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "I'm not..." 

"You're in deep shit. What are you going to do?"

"Try and get out of the quicksand I've managed to land in."

"Nice analogy." Riley nodded, grinning.

"Riley, good or bad analogies are the _least_ of my worries. I need to think of something..."

Riley rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Ray could get her best Canadian girl friend but she wanted to see what he could come up with. In all honesty, he should know what she was thinking of, it was what Lily had been going on about for the past two months almost non-stop.

As Ray racked his brain for something, occasionally throwing out a, "No..." or, "No way!" here and there, Marie came out on the porch, portable phone in hand. "Riley, hun, it's for you." 

Riley leaned forward, taking the phone from her aunt and pressed the phone to her ear, not even bothering asking who it was. "Hello?"

"Riley..."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Riley pushed herself off the swing. She turned to the other two and mouthed, "Robbie. See ya in a few." To which they nodded. Riley figured Ray would be begging Travis to help him think of something to get Lily for her birthday.

"You know back in December when you said that I could call and talk to you anytime and you'd listen?"

"And keep my mouth shut." Riley added as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed a Mt. Dew and popped the can open, "Yeah, I remember that. Need ta talk?"

"Yeah....kinda...." Then Robbie fell silent. 

Complete silence was all Riley heard, there wasn't even anything in the background. She hit the phone on her hand a few times, thinking that maybe the phone had gone dead, "Robbie? You still there?"

"Yeah..." He sounded a little startled and really far away, like another planet far away.

Riley frowned and made her way upstairs to her room. As she closed the door behind her she said, "Robbie...what's up?"

He didn't answer but she knew he was there, she could hear him moving stuff around.

"Robbie..." She repeated, "What's going on?"

He let out a startled gasp. "S-sorry. I-I've been thinking..."

"Not surprising, Ray and I don't do enough for everyone...did that make sense?" She shook her head, "Anyway...what have you been thinking about?"

"Uh...I-I think I'm going to quit RFR."

"Dammit Robbie! Don't you dare tell me you're letting Kim get to you!"

"No, Riley...it's not Kim...really. Or..at least...I don't think it is...I don't know!"

Riley sighed. He couldn't want to quit. Not yet. They only had one year left. Robbie was the reason she was allowed the occasional appearances as 'Random' on RFR. He was technically the one that convinced the other three that she was safe to come on when they needed her to or she felt like it. "You can't." Riley blurted out. 

Robbie frowned, "Why? Shouldn't it be _my _choice?"

"Who'll replace you?"

"You."

"Oh, yeah, that'll be great." She paused, "I'm Random and I'm wondering...why the hell is Question Mark going to quite RFR? Is it because of his now ex-Cougar Radio girlfriend?"

"Riley..."

"Don't 'Riley' me. You're not quitting and that's final."

"You can't choose for me."

"You realize that _you're _the reason I have my appearances on the show, right? _You're _the one out of you four that convinced the other three of it, you know? There's no way I'm going to let you quit without fighting with you over it."

Robbie sighed. Maybe he should just stick out the last year. There was that whole two month break since they didn't do the show in the summer unless there was some special topic or something that came up. He was weighing the decisions in his head. On one side, if he quit, Kim would win and he might not see the others as much. If he didn't quit, he might not be able to see Kim as much as he liked. This was really hard on a teenagers mind. He massaged his temple. This wasn't something he should be dealing with the first day of summer vacation. 

"Robbie..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do? Stay or go?"

Robbie took a breath in and bit his lower lip. He really wasn't sure but he knew Riley wasn't going to wait around for an answer, when she asked something she expected an answer fairly soon. This really wasn't something he could choose on the spot, he needed time to think. 

"Robbie..." 

He released the breath he'd been holding. She was starting to get impatient. He fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Should he stay or should he go? He didn't know but he needed to know. Not only to answer Riley, but for himself as well. "I...I don't know." 

"Robbie, answer me."

Robbie closed his eyes and sighed again. "I...I think I'm going to stay."

"You _think_? Robbie, stay or go, cat or dog, one or two, yes or no, I want a _real _answer."

Robbie still had his eyes closed as he clenched his jaw. After five seconds he relaxed and answered her. "I'm going to stay."

"Ok." 

"So..."

"I gotta go..." 

Robbie frowned. "Out of curiosity, why?"

"Travis is here. And on top of that, I need to suggest to my cousin some gift ideas for my dear blonde friend."

"He didn't get Lily anything for her birthday?"

"Not yet, and well..as you, Travis, Lily and I have known all month, it's tomorrow."

"He didn't know?"

"I don't think it was the fact of not _knowing_, just the fact of not _remembering_."

Robbie chuckled. That was Ray for you. "I guess I'll let you go."

"No, wait. What'd you get for her?"

"I just went with the simple idea of the new Paper Moon cd."

Riley laughed, "Cheater!"

"What'd you get her?"

"I got her Malibu's Most Wanted."

"Why?"

"Because it's great! Jamie was hilarious in that movie!"

"Do you know if she'll even want it?"

Riley shrugged, "No clue, but if she doesn't I have the back up of twenty bucks. That's what the DVD cost."

"Why?"

"Well, come on! You think I'd let the girl simply exchange it? No way! I'll give her the money, if she doesn't want the dvd _I'll_ take it."

Robbie laughed at her. "Well, later I guess, right?"

Riley laughed a little as well. "Yeah, later." Riley tossed the phone behind her shoulder as she left her room. She ran back downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door back on the porch. She practically skidded to a stop at the end of the swing. She sat down next to her cousin and was practically in his face when she asked, "So...ya think of anything yet?"

"New Paper Moon Cd."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"That's what Robbie got her."

"A DVD?"

"Can't be Malibu's Most Wanted."

"Yet again, why?"

"That's what _I_ got her."

Ray looked at the blonde boy to his right, "What did you get her? Don't wanna go copying you either."

"A book of quotes."

"What kind of quotes?" The two black-haired teenagers asked.

"What do you think?"

Ray and Riley both rolled their eyes but only Ray spoke, "You're so weird, Strong."

"This coming from the guy who thinks I'm an alien."

"Or a human-android." Ray added.

"We're still trying to decide." Riley joked, grinning. "So...any other ideas, cous?"

"No. This is soo not right. I know there's something that no one else has thought of yet...or maybe they have...I don't know." He leaned over, elbows resting on his knees, palms pressing against his eyes.

Riley and Travis looked at each other from behind the boy and grinned. "Should we say something?" Riley mouthed.

Travis simply shrugged in response before they both went back to their previous positions. Riley weighed her decisions in her head. _To tell him, or not to tell him? That is the question._ If she told him, Lily would most definitely be ecstatic about it. However, if she didn't tell him, it would be an honest gift. Then again, an honest gift from Ray with only a day to get it could never be good. In fact, it would probably be absolutely horrible. She knew this from unfortuneate experience. _To tell him...that is the answer._ She leaned forward similar to how Ray was, only her forearm was on her knees. "Thought of anything else yet?"

"I may have to settle for something like...eah...I dunno...flicourice I guess." Ray answered his cousin after raising his head.

"Flicorice, flowers and licorice, best of both worlds, right?" 

Ray nodded, pressing his palms to his eyes again.

Riley shook her head at his innocence, or maybe it was his ignorance, she couldn't remember. _No, wait--I think it might have been stupidity...oh well, who cares._ She smirked and before she knew it, she laughed lightly.

"Riley, this isn't funny!" Ray snapped.

"Well, excu-use me, Mr. Snapping Turtle." She shook her head at her idiocy. "Anyway, I think I can help you with this one."

Ray's head shot up. "What is it? Please...Riley...I'll do anything, just tell me what it is."

Riley laughed at how desperate he was. 

"Riley!"

"Ok...ok...Listen." Riley said after she was done laughing. 

~*~

5/19/07 - 9:23am - Saturday 

Ray had only just woken up five minutes ago but he was already freaking out. He knew that what Riley had suggested the day before was pretty much the perfect gift but he hadn't been able to get it last night. The only store that held it was closed by the time he had found the number and called. Now he only had a matter of time, that amount of time being about two and a half hours because everyone had already decided to meet at the park--people were rarely there at all--at noon. It didn't take long to get to the park but Ray had no clue what he may be doing so he was going to make sure he was done by eleven thirty so he wasn't late like he usually was for things. Ray really hadn't woken up and to be quite honest, he wasn't even out of the bed just yet. He was lying there, staring at the ceiling, wide awake, just like he had been for the past hour. He was really starting to think he should have just gotten up at eight fifteen. It probably would have been a lot better than what he'd been doing. For the past hour, Ray had been staring at the ceiling, rarely blinking, thinking. _What am I thinking? I can't buy it! I don't even know if I can afford it! I don't even need to add in the fact I know nothing about the damn things! Well...I guess that's what the people that work there are for...someone could help me but...what if she doesn't like it? What will she do if she doesn't like it? Wait...what will I do to make it not obvious at to just what it is? _These thoughts and then some were going through his head like a hurricane. After a few more moments of just lying there, he got up and got dressed. He had to get to that damn store soon or else he would loose complete track of time and everything would go wrong afterwards.

~*~

5/19/07 - 10:02am

__

What did Riley say? What kind was it? Ray Brennon sighed as he entered the small store. He couldn't believe what he was doing. This was a ton of money to be coughing up for a birthday present. He shook his head. He couldn't have doubt, he had to be positive about this. It's not like Lily wasn't worth everything he had. _No...more than that...she's worth..everything._ He was looking around at all the different shaped and sized objects lined on the wall. Some of them Ray wasn't sure what was but...that didn't matter, they weren't what he came for. On his way to the front desk, he sighed. He was really glad he'd brought that picture that Riley had given him. He couldn't remember what she'd called it for his life. 

"May I help you?" The girl behind the desk was about Ray's age, maybe a year older. She was pretty, chestnut hair, hazel eyes, she was definitely easy on the eyes. She was probably one of those girls who was used to guys throwing themselves at her. Normally Ray would have at least flirted but he didn't seem to notice much right now, not even the looks of the beautiful girl in front of him. 

"Uh...yeah. I'm, uh..I was thinking about buying something like this..." He pulled the picture out of his back pocket and showed it to the girl.

To be quite honest, Elizabeth was really surprised that he wasn't throwing himself at her, or at least flirting but she chose to ignore it and savor the fact that there were guys like that out there. She studied the picture for a few moments then looked up, smiling at him. "I think I know just what you want." She made a motion for him to follow her as she made her way around near the front of the store. "I think you'll like this one.." She started explaining all of the different things about it but Ray was getting confused. 

__

I should have dragged Riley along... Ray held a hand up, "Wait..." she stopped and frowned but stayed silent, letting him continue. "Let me call my cousin, she could tell you if it's what she's looking for." 

~*~

5/19/07 - 11:44am

Ray was back at the house and had placed the gift in a fairly big box. He had to or it would have been extremely obvious what it was. Right now, he and Riley were down in the living room on the couch. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Ray, come on! She's been saying how she's been saving up for it and she's been talking about it for the past two months practically non-stop."

"I know but...are you sure it's the right one? I mean, is it the right model or...whatever?"

"Trust me, with this, you can't go wrong. She'll love it, and...she'll love you. Trust me on this one, Ray. Honestly it wouldn't matter if it was model 45326-A or 84390B, with this...you really can't go wrong. The model has nothing to do with anything."

"Right." Ray clapped his hands together as he stood. "So...you wanna go ahead and start that way?"

Riley shrugged, "Sure."

The two teenagers didn't argue over who drove today. Riley simply jumped into the front passenger's seat of the car and let Ray drive. Once they got to the park and Ray parked the car he killed the ignition but the two both just sat there. Riley sat there because she didn't feel like moving, Ray on the other hand sat still more or less out of fear that Lily might not like what he had gotten her. Riley couldn't figure out why he would think she wouldn't. Like she had said before, Lily had been going on about it for the past two months almost completely non-stop. "Well..come on, Ray." Riley said, glancing at her watch. 11:53am. 

Ray took a breath and opened the door, getting out of the car. He locked the car after he and Riley got their boxes out. Riley had stuck the DVD in a medium sized box, and a box inside of that and so on and so on until there was just the DVD, laying there in a box that was a little bigger. She thought it was fun doing stuff like that. The two walked over to the huge oak tree in the middle of the park where they had all decided to meet. The only one not already there was Lily, surprisingly enough since she was the one who had picked the place and time. As soon as Riley and Ray had sat down, Lily came running towards the group. "Sorry I'm late guys."

"You're not late." Ray said, "You're a whole two minutes early."

Lily punched him in the arm. 

"Ow!" Ray cried out, rubbing his arm. 

Lily finally took in her surroundings. There were four boxes around the group and two of them were pretty good in size. "Whoa....what's up?"

"Hellooo....it's your birthday, or did you forget?" Riley asked, "I've done that before..."

"Well, I know but...guys..."

"Stop talking a open the boxes!" Riley said enthusiastically. "But you can't open that one till last." She added quickly, pointing at the box that Ray had brought.

"O...kay...Whatever." 

She opened what Travis had gotten her. "This might be useful...it says it has explanations...now I'll know what you're going on about when you quote stuff!"

Travis laughed. "I don't think you'll understand all of it."

"No...but some of it anyway." 

Next she opened Riley's. To be quite honest, she was starting to get annyed. "Did you just get me a bunch of boxes for my birthday, Riley?"

Riley shook her head, "No!"

Lily finally got to the eighth and final box and opened it. "Malibu's Most Wanted?" She laughed. "This movie was hilarious!"

Riley frowned. _Well that plan just jumped out the window and committed susicide..._ Riley grinned before anyone other than Robbie had seen her frown, "Yep! Jamie was so great!"

She opened the next one, from Robbie and Kim. She figured Robbie had just put Kim's name on the tag so it wouldn't be so bad, since Kim didn't know Lily so well as to get a gift on her own. Robbie soon found himself embraced in a hug by the girl. "Paper Moon!" 

Robbie laughed, "Yeah, thought you'd like that."

Lily looked around and saw one thing left. It was a relatively large box and there was only one person it could be from unless someone doubled up and Ray completely forgot. _But he wouldn't forget my birthday...would he?_

As she walked over to the box, Ray said. "Don't shake it or drop it...you'll be sorry..."

Lily gave him a strange look but agreed all the same. She took the top of the box off and stared at what was inside. Her eyes were as wide as the moon as she looked at what was in the box. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be real, it _had_ to be a dream! She blinked hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope. It was still there. The fender strat that she'd been looking at for the last year, going on about for the last two months non-stop, and saved up for from the moment she saw it, was right here. In the box that had come from her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe this. She turned to look at Ray, eyes still wide and tried to speak but she couldn't. She looked back at the guitar. Yep, still there. "Ray..." was all she had managed to get out in the last three minutes. 

"Yeah?"

"Is this..." She pointed to the guitar, "Is this...is this _real_?"

"Well, it's not foam, plastic or a hallucination if that's what you mean." He was sitting next to her now.

"But...but Ray...how..how much did this cost? I mean...it had to be a fortune! Fender strat's don't come by cheap!"

"Uh...it cost...enough...trust me." He said, quickly grabbing the receipt out of the box while she wasn't looking. She never saw him do a thing, she was too oblivious to the fact that the guitar was even real. "So...ya like it?"

"Like? No! Ray, I don't like it! I love it!" She paused before chanting, "I love it! I love it! I love it!" She took his hands in hers as they stood. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and almost made him fall backwards. "I love it! Really! I do...and..." She lowered her voice. She then proceeded to whisper in his ear. "And...I love you..."

As soon at those three whispered words had come out her mouth, Ray's eyes went wide, he stiffened, he lost the ability to speak and he completely froze. As his eyes darted around from Riley and Travis to Robbie and Kim, he could tell by the confused looks on all their faces they hadn't heard her and were really unsure why he was acting the way he was. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Ray?" Lily said, stepping back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're alive...you sounded kind of dead, ya know? Since you actually weren't running you're mouth non-stop for a few seconds." She joked. 

Ray smirked and suddenly everything made sense to Riley. She knew what happened. Lily told Ray that she loved him and he completely choked just like most every guy does when the three words are said. She flashed her cousin a small sympathetic and knowing smile. 

Ray glanced over at Riley and she saw exactly what he wanted to say in his eyes. To Lily, he wanted to say that he loved her too and to her he wanted to say that to be quite honest, he was going to have to talk to her later.

~*~

5/19/07 - 2:37pm

Everyone had finally dispersed from the park and gone home. Those who had come with something left with nothing and those that had come with nothing left with a book, a cd, a dvd and the best gift she'd gotten, her new fender strat. Riley had forced Ray to let her drive home by simply threatening not to talk later. She figured he'd wait until they got home or even later than that to talk. However, Riley was proven wrong when he starting talking almost the second both doors of the car were closed, even before she had put the key in the ignition.

"I can't believe this. I'm such a moron."

Riley was tempted to say, "We both know that." and add to it but she decided against it. However, when she did speak she said, "Why?" _What the hell? Why? I know why. What am I, some dumb blonde?--oooh...baaaad analogy..._ Riley thought as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"You were there. You know what happened. You know what she said...and what I didn't."

Riley sighed. She could see why he was so down. After he'd frozen, Lily practically ignored him. She still let him in on conversation but she never tried to get him in like she usually did on the few rare occasions when he wasn't already in on it. "Ray, I can understand why down...I mean, she should know that most guys, people in general really, don't reply immediately. I mean...saying you love someone is...a big deal." Riley turned the wheel to the right. "I have to say: Please don't go suicidal over this."

Ray looked at her with an odd expression but stayed silent.

Riley didn't like the silence and in turn, she turned the radio on. Static came through and she turned it off, not feeling like changing it. "Ray...It's not your fault. You were shocked that she said it. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

"I know." He said but Riley had the feeling he didn't really believe her. 

Riley glanced at her cousin as she pulled into the driveway. Seeing the distant, saddened look on his face made her feel sorry for him. It wasn't right, Lily doing what she did and all. Riley made a mental note to talk to her about that tonight. She finally killed the engine and got out of the car but Ray just sat there, like he couldn't move. Riley stood outside the drivers door and waited until she saw him opened the door and get out to make her way into the house. 

Riley immediately when upstairs to her room and dialed Lily's phone number. The phone rang five times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Lily!"

"Oh, hey Riley, what's up?" Lily asked, hearing the anger in her friend's voice. 

"Why did you treat Ray like that?"

"What?" 

"After he froze you were completely ignoring him, with a few rare occasions!"

"Riley, I wasn't ignoring him! I was talking to Kim. I knew Ray wouldn't have been interested in what we were talking about."

"What were you talking about that was so much more important than your boyfriend, who was _trying_ to talk to you?"

"We were talking about different stuff but it mostly revolved around hot movie stars."

"You could have at least payed attention to him when he was trying to tell you something!"

"Riley...I'm sorry...I-"

"I don't care right now, Lily. I'll talk to you later when I don't feel like ripping something to pieces."

"Bye..." Lily said cautiously as she hung up.

Riley turned the phone off and hung it up. She flopped first face into her pillow and screamed. 

~*~*~*~

A/N - Well, Ray didn't get thrown into oblivion but...Lily's being a little weird but...well...yeah, find out later when I find out as well!


	3. Serious Talks Multiplied by 2

The Final Year, The Final Show

****

Disclaimer - Still don't own the show. Honestly guys, if you sue me, all you'll get is a few pieces of paper, a pen and... *looks for pockets only to find that she doesn't have any* and that's it cause I don't have any pockets to have anything in....again....lol

A/N - I have no clue where I'm going with this. I'm just trying to update for those of you who DO read this, and for myself as well...I think I've finally managed to annoy myself lol.

Read, enjoy, and review!

~*~*~*~

Ch 3 - Serious Talk Multiplied by 2 - 5/19/07 - 5:21pm - Saturday 

After Riley had talked to Lily, she tried to write and add to her story but it didn't work. She figured she was just too mad to write at the moment. Currently, she was sitting in the center of her bed, in a, what Travis would call "mediating" position. She probably looked like she was meditating with her eyes closed the way they were. She let herself backwards into her pillow, opening her eyes. She couldn't understand Lily. Ray was her boyfriend, yet for the simple fact of no immediate response, she chose to ignore him? None of this was adding up. She shook her head. _Wonder how Ray's doin?,_ She thought to herself. _He was pretty down earlier..._ She sat up and ended in her previous position. She stood and exited her room. Before turning to her right and going to her cousin's room, she simply stood outside of her own. She then continued down the hall and stopped at Ray's door. He was either talking to someone on the phone or he was becoming more like Riley and he was talking to himself. She stood there at the door for a little bit to try and make out what he was saying. It was all mumbled and she couldn't understand a word. She shrugged and knocked.

Ray had locked himself up in his room from the moment that he and Riley had gotten home. He didn't want to talk to his parents, never mind Riley. He knew she'd eventually come around and let herself in his room but he was going to try and keep to himself for as long as possible. Right now, Lily was really confusing him. _Maybe I should have just said something...maybe she wouldn't be acting so weird if I had..._ He didn't realize he'd said this out loud. When he did realize this, he wondered how long he'd been talking to himself. He was really lost in his thought right now. When there was a knock on his door, he jumped. _Guess I should try not to get so lost in thought..._ That was one thing Ray never thought he would think. He frowned. _Did that make sense?_ He shook his head and shrugged.

Riley knocked again. After a few moments of waiting again, she sighed and turned around. He obviously didn't want to be bothered, she'd just go back to her room. Just as she turned around, she heard Ray speak, and it wasn't to himself. "Who dares to enter the thing I call a room?"

Riley smirked, "It is I, Riley...oh and Damon and Loki are bound to pop up at some point...beware..."

Ray shook his head as he got up and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey," She repeated, stepping into the room.

Ray closed the door behind her, "What's up?"

"Just....seeing how you were..." She paused and looked at him, "I mean, because of ...well...you know, earlier. And you've been up here for like...three hours."

"Yeah...I'm just...trying to sort things out." 

Both teenagers sat on the bed: Riley at the head in her "meditation" position, minus her eyes being closed and Ray at the foot of the bed, leaning forward on his knees. Riley was the one to break the brief silence. "So...get anything figured out yet?"

Ray simply shook his head in response.

Riley didn't like how quiet Ray was being. It wasn't right. He was always talking....even in sleep. She sighed, "So..."

Ray looked at her, "What?"

She shrugged, "I dunno..it's just...weird.."

"What's weird?"

"You. Being quiet and all."

Ray sighed, "Yeah...guess it is kinda weird, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah...you know if you ever wanna talk about anything, I'm just two doors to the left."

Ray smirked, "Yeah..." 

Riley could tell not just from the tone in his voice, but the look in his eyes as well that he wasn't so sure about it. "Why do you sound so doubtful?"

"I don't know...it's just...if it was something serious...I don't know...would you, crack jokes?"

"Ray, we both know that's the way you and I _both_ deal with stuff. Joking about it and whatnot. But if it was really serious and meant something to you...I would so listen. I wouldn't crack jokes if it was seriously that important."

"Then...I wanna talk to you about this whole...thing...with Lily."

"Okay..." Riley prompted him, though she wasn't sure what she could do to help. She'd never been in a situation like that before. She knew that she'd try her best to help him if it was possible though. "So, whatcha got?"

Before saying anything, Ray pressed his palms to his eyes and leaned back across the bed. He sighed, "I-I don't know....I just...I don't understand. Maybe...Maybe I should have said something...anything. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be in this whole mess..."

"No, Ray. None of this is your fault. What she said is a really big deal. I don't think anyone ever responds immediately...unless the person is expressing through proposing, this person usually being the guy...obviously. Then, the girl is all, 'yes! yes! yes!' blah, blah, blah....point is, I'm pretty sure that's the only way you get an immediate answer."

Ray sighed again, "Yeah..but...Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"That really had nothing to do with what's going on with Lily and I, did it?"

"Sure it did. The already stated is basically the only time anyone will get an immediate response. She shouldn't be giving you the cold shoulder because you didn't say anything without delay."

Ray was silent, just laying there on his back, arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. Riley decided she'd ask him. "Ray...do you know _why_ you froze like that?"

Ray turned his head to face his cousin but said nothing.

"It's not because...you don't love _her_, is it?"

This caught Ray's attention instantly. He jolted upright and stared at her, "What?" he was defensive now.

"It's just a question...all I'm doing is trying to figure this out, Ray." She paused for a moment, "So...do you?"

"Yes. Of course I do...why wouldn't I? How could I not? It's just..." He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Just...what, Ray?"

He shook his head, "Not with everyone there."

Riley frowned, "What?"

He was still shaking his head, "There's no way that I could have ever said anything like that to her with everyone there...I-I just couldn't do it."

"So...you think it would have gone differently had it just been the two of you?"

Ray nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"So...what are you gonna do?"

He sighed for the seemingly twentieth time, "I don't know, Riley...What..." He looked at her, "What should I do?"

When Riley saw the pleading look that her cousin's eyes held, she knew she had to help him. Then again, she also knew she couldn't help him. Honestly, she couldn't because she didn't know. She looked at him for a moment, more or less out of concentration, trying to think of something. After a few more moments of this went by, she looked down and back up at him. She shook her head, "I don't know..."

"Riley...please...if you help me with this...I swear, I'll do anything." The begging look that his eyes were holding increased. He really meant it.

Riley frowned. "Honestly, I don't know..."

~*~

5/21/07 - 12:03pm - Monday 

Ray finally decided on what to do. Monday morning he'd called Lily and asked her if she would meet him at Mickey's around noon. She had sounded confused but agreed all the same. Ray had decided to walk there so he'd have a little more time to think. He didn't know if the ten minutes that it took to drive from his house to Mickey's would be time enough for him to sort his thoughts out. It only took five more minutes to walk rather than drive but he figured those five minutes might make a difference. When he entered Mickey's he noticed that Lily had already arrived and she was sitting in the usual back booth. _Weird..._ He thought, _I didn't see her car.._ Of course he guessed it was probably because he was too lost in thought. He took a breath and headed to the table.

Lily wasn't sure why Ray had asked her to come to Mickey's but she had agreed. She was sitting in the booth they usually sat at in the back. She glanced at her watch. Where the hell was he? Did he forget or something? She'd already been here nearly fifteen minutes and he had yet to show. She sighed and looked up. Just as she did so, someone came into Mickey's. She looked towards the entrance and smiled when she saw it was Ray. As he walked over she waved. "Hey."

"Hey." He repeated as he sat down. 

"So...what did you wanna talk about?"

"I..ahh...the other day...you know...S-Saturday..."

Lily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah...what about it?"  
  
Ray looked at the table and swallowed, glancing back up at her. "Well, I...I'm sure you remember what...what happened, right?" _What the hell was that? Of course she remembers!_ He mentally kicked himself for that one.

"Uh..yeah.." She paused, "What is it, Ray?"

Ray shifted in his seat, "Well..I..." After that, his mouth decided to stop functioning. He could talk. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to word everything correctly. Or maybe it was just nerves. Either way, it wasn't good. If he couldn't talk, he couldn't tell her what he needed to.

Lily frowned. She knew Ray was weird but right now he looked a lot like a fish, opening and closing his mouth like that. Good. He closed it in final. _Wait...that's not good, now he can't tell me what he's talking about....crap..._

Ray seemingly gained the ability to speak again. "I..I wanted...I..." Ray sighed. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure why he couldn't, or how he knew he couldn't or even why he'd asked her to meet him because he'd known since the moment he called her, but he did.

"Ray? Are you...okay?"

He looked at her again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He swallowed before speaking, "I, uh...I..." He shook his head. This was stupid. He really shouldn't have done any of this. Honestly, how could he have been so idiotic as to do something like this? "Nevermind...I...I don't think I can do this..." Ray buried his face in his hands. 

"Ray...what is it?"

Ray ran his hands down his face and let them rest on the table and sighed. He shook his head again, "I...Iii don't...I can't...I..." He licked his lips and swallowed. "I can't...I just...can't..."

"Ray...what is it? You aren't making any sense."

"Never...Never mind. I can't do this." With that, he stood up and left Mickey's Disks.

~*~*~*~

****

A/N - Well...that was interesting, don't ya think? Can you believe that Ray and Riley sat down and had a SERIOUS conversation? I don't know that there were any jokes or anything... And I thought that Ray (or Riley for that matter) couldn't be serious for too long. *grin* And...Ray tried, guys! Really, he did! But he just couldn't get it out right! 

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Ok...I admit the chapter title is a little lame but...*shrug* oh well...it captures what is entailed within, right? lol


	4. Another Talk and a Tickle Attack

The Final Year, The Final Show

Disclaimer - I was thinking....maybe, since you guys can't get it through your heads that I don't own the show, I'll write a song...give it to Shady and have her play it on RFR, sound good? lol Ok...that's done!

A/N - I have no clue where I'm going with this. I'm just trying to update for those of you who DO read this, and for myself as well...I think I've finally managed to annoy myeself lol.

Renjview! (That's...read, enjoy, and review...best of all three worlds....hmm...for some reason that just...doesn't flow...three worlds...lol)

~*~*~*~

Ch 4 - Another Talk and a Tickle Attack - 5/21/07 - 12:33pm - Monday

"Ray? Are you...okay?"

He looked at her again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He swallowed before speaking, "I, uh...I..." He shook his head. This was stupid. He really shouldn't have done any of this. Honestly, how could he have been so idiotic as to do something like this? "Nevermind...I...I don't think I can do this..." Ray buried his face in his hands. 

"Ray...what is it?"

Ray ran his hands down his face and let them rest on the table and sighed. He shook his head again, "I...Iii don't...I can't...I..." He licked his lips and swallowed. "I can't...I just...can't..."

"Ray...what is it? You aren't making any sense."

"Never...Never mind. I can't do this." With that, he stood up and left Mickey's Disks.

Lily sat for a moment, confused. Before she got any clear thoughts, she stood up and ran after him. She didn't see his car and then she saw him walking. She ran to catch up with him, "Ray. Ray! Wait a minute!"

Ray paused in his walking. He wasn't sure why he was stopping, she was just going to try and press it out of him and he knew he couldn't do it. He turned just as she reached him, "What?"

"Ray...I wanted to tell you that I'm _really_ sorry about how I acted Saturday. I shouldn't have acted like that. It was cold and wrong. But...." She licked her lips, "I meant what I said..." She was blushing now.

"I...ah..I..."

"It's ok...you don't have to say anything...really. "

Ray smiled a little, at least she was being sincere. "Thanks..."

"Well...uh..why are you walking?"

He shrugged.

"Want a ride?"

"Yeah..."

She tilted her head towards her car, "Come on."

~*~

5/21/07 - 2:38pm 

When Lily dropped Ray off, he seemed to be happier than he was when he'd left. Riley was sitting on the swing out on the back porch when he suddenly appeared. She blinked. "Ok...Where the hell did you come from?"

"Mickey's...well...Lily's car technically." 

"What's with you?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You're practically bouncing off the walls. Did you have ten pixie stix in a row again?"

He shook his head "No."

"Then...what the hell happened?"

Ray was grinning like an idiot, or maybe it should be like usual, as he sat down next to her on the swing.

"C'mon, Ray! The suspense is killing me! What's going on?"

"Lily and I are on good terms again."

"So you told her?"

His complete bliss was suspended for a moment. "Eh...not exactly..."

"Then...what happened? I'm confused." Riley said, meaning it and every bit of the statement showing on her face.

"Well....I tired to tell her, ya know, but..." He shrugged, "I dunno...I couldn't. Anyway...I left and, naturally, she came after me. She dropped me off but in the ten minutes from Mickey's back here..." HE shrugged again, "I dunno, but we're on good terms again."

"Hmm...interesting..." She frowned and rolled her eyes haphazardly, "Oh well. I'll talk to Lils about it later, she'll make more sense."

"Hey! I make perfect sense!"

"Yeah...to a monkey."

And the couple were talking again and cousins were acting like siblings. Then...Ray chased Riley around the yard until they both gave up, out of breath, and lay on the ground. After a few moments, however, Ray proved to not truly be done since his mission was not complete. He sat up and started tickling her. Riley screamed and tried to hit him but she couldn't because he'd somehow managed to pin her by the shoulders with one arm and was tickling her with one hand. She had to admit, it was shoking he could do so with one hand, she was really ticklish on her stomach. You could poke her in the stomach and it's enough to make her squirm. After a few more seconds of this, and getting kicked and yelled at, Ray figured Riley'd had enough torture for now and backed off, laying on the ground again, arms behind his head. "So..." He cast a sideways glance at her, "Does Travis know that you're ticklish?"

Riley, still trying to catch her breath, sat up and looked at Ray very seriously, and in a firm, low voice said, "You wouldn't dare."

Ray smirked and got ready to run, "Try me." With that he started off towards the house.

"RAY! GET BACK HERE!" She started off after him, knowing what he would do.

~*~*~

****

A/N - And so ends another chapter that was semi-useful and semi-pointless. You decide which outweighed the other...pointlessness or usefullness. *grin* Anyhow...I would assume that you've Renjoyed this...right? Well...you've at least read the chapter if your reading this. Maybe you didn't enjoy it but I hope you did cause I thought thsi was fun! Anyway...

*claps* **YAY! Ray and Lily are on good terms again! Woohoo!** *throws confettii and ice cream.* 

Ash (the wonderful hunk of a muse I've got) - That really wasn't smart, you know. Throwing ice cream and confettii...the ice cream is worse of course, since it _is_ december and all.

*blinks* **Ok...so you're right...like usual but...whatever, let's let the nice people not have to read this crap and let them review**.

Ash - not that many read author's notes. 

Later days!

~PFB


	5. Hurt Feelings, Arguments, and Appologies

The Final Year, The Final Show

Disclaimer - Seriously starting to consider that whole song to ShadyLane thing...

A/N - Alright...basically there's people talking (will they ever shut up? lol) other people coming in and hearing it, other people hearing about what happened, somewhat harsh words are exchanged, and a solo-broadcast. I think that just about covers it.

Renjview! (That's...read, enjoy, and review...best of all three worlds...again...lol)

~*~*~*~

Ch 5 - Boredom, Arguments, Hurt Feelings, and Apologies - 6/8/07 - TIME - Friday

Riley had called everyone that didn't live in the Brennon household and told them to come over. She was bored, Ray was bored, and from the sounds of it, everyone else was bored as well. So naturally, everyone agreed and within twenty minutes, everyone was there and upstairs in Ray's room. Ray's room because it was bigger and Riley wanted to spin in the computer chair. Currently, Riley was sitting in the computer chair, Ray, Lily, Kim, and Robbie were on the bed and Travis was in the center of the floor, meditating.

Ray looks at him, bag of chips in hand. "While you become one with the universe, I'm gonna become one with this bag of Doritos."

Riley grinned, "_I_ wanna become one wiiiittthhh....." She thought about it for a second, and pulled something from behind her back. "Chocolate, caramel filled treasures!" She slid out of the chair and sat in front of her boyfriend. His eyes were still closed so she clapped in front of his face. Nothing. She did it again. Still nothing. And a third time, however just seconds after her hands had touched, he grabbed her hands and brought them down, opening his eyes. "Stop. Please."

Riley smiled and put the bag of candy in front of his face, "Treasure?"

"No."

She shrugged and took one of the small box-like candies out of the bag and unwrapped it. "It's a Treasure box!" She looked at it and bit the top off.

"That's probably something the pirates never thought of."

"What?"

"Let's just bite the top of the damn box off."

"Ray's right..."

"About what? _Tell_ me this isn't about me being an alien."

Riley shook her head, "No...but I am a bad influence on you. You never cussed before I came along. Even when I was here you didn't. THEN we started dating." She grinned.

"I told you I'd be right about something one of these years." Ray said.

Riley turned her head to look at him, "Yeah...and you finally were! Seven years after you said so....but hey! It's a start! Maybe you'll be right about something sooner next time." 

Robbie stood up, "I'll be back in just a sec..."

"Whatchaaa doooin?" Riley asked, imitating her boyfriend's position, rocking back and forth.

"Getting a soda."

"O--kay!" 

Kim stood as well, "I'm gonna go see if my mom's home and if I need to be there any time soon."

The couple went downstairs in the kitchen. Robbie got the soda he was talking about but he stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Kim picked up the phone and dialed her house. She waited for three rings and her mom picked up.

"Hello, Carlisle residence."

"Hey mom."

"Oh hi, darling."

"I was wondering if I needed to be home any specific time."

"Um...well, honey, I'd like you to be home fairly soon."

"Alright. I'll be there in...about forty-five minutes, kay?"

"Ok. See you, dear."

Kim hung up and started back towards Ray's room. When she reached the door, she heard everyone talking and decided she'd listen before entering.

"I can't believe they're still going out." Ray said.

"I know. They're a really unlikely couple, Robbie and Kim." Lily commented.

"I don't think they _should_ break up or anything but with their personalities being the way they are...I'm shocked they haven't broken up yet either..." Riley stated.

"_I_," Travis started, "Don't think you should look at any of this like you are. What would you do if either of them heard what you said? How would you feel then?"

Kim didn't hear anything else due to the fact that all the talking stopped when she entered the room. She didn't make eye contact with any of them because she didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes. She stood in the doorway as she said, "My mom wants me home real soon so...I'll see you later." 

"Later." Came the unified response from the group. 

Travis shook his head.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Didn't you see the look on her face?"

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.

He shook his head again, "Never mind."

As Kim went back downstairs, Robbie had started back up. He saw her whipping away tears and stopped her about halfway, gently taking her by the arm. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I...I'm going home." She ran downstairs and out the door.

Robbie didn't like this at all. What did Ray do now? He ran up the rest of the stairs and opened the door. "What did you do?" He asked immediately, looking pointedly at Ray.

"What? I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

"I was coming up the stairs and my girlfriend was going down...crying. Why was Kim crying? What did you say?"

Ray, Lily, and Riley looked at each other, one thing going through their mind. Kim had heard what they'd said. 

Ray was the one to speak first. He sighed before saying, "Us three," He signaled Lily, Riley, and himself. "Were talking and...well...I said: I can't believe they're still going out."

"I agreed saying that you two are...a really unlikely couple." Lily said, guiltily.

"I don't think they _should_ break up or anything but with their personalities being the way they are...I'm shocked they _haven't_ broken up yet..." Riley simply repeated what she said.

Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd thought they'd all gotten over all of this, but obviously they hadn't. He had a look on his face that entailed confusion, anger, and maybe a little hatred. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to leave. Before he left, he turned his head to face them, "I can't believe you..."

~*~

After the argument, Robbie headed straight to the station. He didn't want to have any encounters with anyone right now for the fact that he thought that he might blow up at them and it wouldn't be their fault. When he reached the station he let the door slam behind him as he sat down in his chair. He couldn't believe what Ray had said. It was just...outrageous. Robbie leaned back on the legs of the chair and sighed. He caught glance of his microphone. _Well, while I'm here, right?_ He let the chair fall back down and he flipped the microphone on. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering: Have any of you ever been in a relationship with someone that none of your friends like? If so, did you ever have to choose between your friends and your current other half? What did you do?" A few moments went by and Robbie thought that no one would call in. Finally, someone did call in. "Caller number one, you're on the air."

"This is Devil-In-An-Angel's-Disguise. I just wanted to say that I know what that's like. My current boyfriend is two years older than me and he's kinda popular but he doesn't care. Anyway, everyone thinks hie's this really mean,. pompous jerk but once you get to know him, he's really sweet. My friends just won't try and see it. I haven't had to choose between them yet but...I hope I don't have to. I don't know what I'll do." She paused for a moment before adding, "Thanks for listening Question Mark."

"And thank you, Devil-In-An-Angel's-Disguise, for calling in." Seconds later another call came in. "Caller number two, you're on the air."

"Hi. I'm Miss Smile Awhile. I can say that I know _exactly_ what you're going through. My boyfriend is a year younger than me. We don't have any mutual friends and none of the one's we've got like our going out. All I can say to his friends is: Just because I'm a dragon, doesn't mean I can't change."

Robbie smiled. He had known who it was since she said, "Hi." It was Kim and she had just quoting something that had kind of started the whole thing. It was a "Donnie and the Dragon" quote and that stupid kiddie show was the reason they had ever shared the first kiss at all. "Thanks for your call, Miss Smile Awhile." Just as he finished this, another call came in. Three calls in the last seven minutes, that was pretty good for being solo and all.

"Hey, this is Ed...

"And Ted."

"Anyway, where's the rest of RFR?"

This had kind of caught Robbie off guard, he was thinking of that first kiss. "Ah..I'm doing a solo summer broadcast today."

"Oh...ok...glad that's cleared up."

Robbie chuckled. Those two were weird as ever. And a fourth call came in after a few minutes of nothing. "Caller number four, you're on the air."

"This is R-L-R, this is kind of a three-person call. We all have something to say and only one cell. Anyhow...We have a friend of ours that we need to apologize to."

Robbie frowned. Who the hell was this? She sounded so familiar.

"This is L...Robbie McGrath, if you're listening..."

"R1...We just wanted to say...."

"R2...We're all really..."

L - "Really."

R-L-R - "Sorry."

R2 - "I shouldn't have said what I said. It was wrong and stupid."

R1 - "What I said wasn't really meant to be said...even though at the time I meant it, I don't any more. I should have kept it to myself even though it was wrong. It would have been better off thought than said aloud."

L - "What all of said was wrong. It was just one or two of us. It was all three of us. We never should have brought any of it up...even if it was R2's fault." There was the sound of a smack of some kind and in the background, "_Hey! That's **my** job!"_

R-L-R - Really...we're all sorry about what we said, Robbie. We hope your listening and we hope you'll forgive us. Later..."

R2 - Oh! And one last thing. To your girlfriend...we're really sorry that we said what we said. We were stupid and...i don't know...but we think your right. Just because you're a dragon...doesn't mean you can't change, right?"

R-L-R - Well...that's all for now...

Robbie smiled. He knew who it was now. "I hope your friend and his girlfriend get your message." He paused and after a few moments another call came in but he turned to the microphone, "And...that's all for today. This is Radio Free Roscoe...signing off."

~*~*~*~

****

A/N - Well...that was fun, eh? I know, I know! All wounds were healed quickly...maybe...you don't know what Kim thinks...then again, I'm not sure if _I _**know. lol! anyhow...hope you liked the 3 chapters I put up. They were a little short...or they seem so anyway...maybe they're longer than I think *shrug* **

Well, you've read, you hopefully enjoyed, you know what to do know. *crickets* Oooorrr maybe you don't...Ok, let's start this over: Well, you've read, you hopefully enjoyed, and now...you get to review! lol *grin*

Later days!

~PFB


	6. Talking After Solo Broadcast

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - Well...lets see....I don't write the script, I'm not a director, I'm a producer, I'm not a co-director or a co-producer, the last time I checked I didn't own the show. Sorry guys, I still don't own Radio Free Roscoe, Travis, Ray, Robbie, Lily, Kim, Mickey, Principal Waller, Ed, Ted, or anyone else you have heard of or seen on the show. No. Wait. Let me just say this simply: I don't own. You no sue me because I tell you me no own. Get it? Got it? Yay!  
  
A/N - All right, I really don't know what this chapter is going to contain. All that I know about is the fact that Kimberly Gail Carlisle is in the beginning of this chapter...that's all I know for now, therefore, that's all you get to know.  
  
Infinity86 - I know the story is getting a little bland but I hope to have some great fun stuff coming up here pretty soon. I don't know that Travis and Riley's conversation at the beginning had a 'purpose' really...it was about sleeping together (yes, I tend to be very blatant sometimes.) As far as spell check goes: It's a girl's best friend, don't ya think? lol. I use it all the time. I just messed up. Since it is a word, my spell check didn't pick it up as incorrect so I didn't see it. You are right, though. I meant to put 'suicide'...come on...the killing of raw fish had nothing to do with that, now did it? lol. Glad you still have enough interest in the fic to come back and keep up with it and that I can have your help if needed. EVERYONE READ FROM HERE DOWN, PLEASE! About Kim: I really should put this up - A/U: Kim is only a year old than the rest of the gang. (I portrayed her at this age for the simple fact of, when I started It Could Happen, I was only just getting into the show and really had no clue how old she was. She didn't look like a Senior to me, I assumed she was a Sophomore, Junior tops. I have only last month been informed that, in fact, Kim Carlisle is a senior in the show. Therefore, if this was set like the show, yes. I would have seriously screwed up. lol) Oh, and TRUST me. She's not going anywhere out of the picture. Unless you count when the gang & Riley are in their Senior year, yes, she will be off to college. That's actually brought up in this chapter. (The last bit needed to be ready by everyone for the sheer fact that you all need to understand *smile*)  
  
Now, that's over:  
  
Renjview! (You know what it means by now, right?)  
  
~*~*~*~ Ch 6 - Talking After Solo-Broadcast - 6/8/07 - 2:14pm - Friday  
  
Kim had heard 'R-L-R' on the solo-broadcast of Radio Free Roscoe an hour earlier. She knew they meant well but she wasn't sure if she would immediately forgive them. She figured Robbie would probably forgive them almost instantly but she just didn't know if she could do that. What they had said earlier was pretty harsh. They may as well have said they wanted for the two to break up. She shook her head. There was no way she could do it yet. She just couldn't accept it yet. She sighed and fell back on her bed. What was she supposed to do now? She sat back up and picked up her phone, hitting the one on her speed-dial.  
  
~*~ 6/8/07 - 2:14pm  
  
He picked up the phone after it rang twice. He looked at the caller ID and was glad to see it was her. "Hello?"  
  
"Robbie..."  
  
"Kim..."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Did you hear Ray, Lily, and Riley?"  
  
"Yeah. They came on after Ed and Ted, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so.."  
  
"Look, Robbie...I know you might have forgiven them already but...I don't think I can do that...not yet."  
  
"I haven't really forgiven them...not yet anyway. But...Kim, you heard what they said, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Robbie, I heard what they said but that doesn't make it any different. I know I can forgive them but," She shook her head, "Not yet. I know you can forgive them, they're your friends, and that's completely understandable. But they aren't really my friends. I know that Travis could care less about us, Riley doesn't really mind, it's just a little strange to her and Lily...I don't know what to make of Lily. I don't guess she really cares but, like Riley, she thinks it's strange, especially since we made off like we hated each other all those years. And I know Ray hates me...us...if enough time goes by, he may even start to hate you, Robbie. You know that though, right?"  
  
Robbie leaned into the wall he was near, slid down to a sitting position and sighed, letting his head lightly hit the wall. "Yeah...but he may come around. You never really can tell with Ray about some things. This could easily go either way: He might come around or...maybe he'll end up hating me...I don't know. But right now, I don't really care, Kim. I want to be with you...I'm not in a dating relationship with him."  
  
"But you might lose his friendship over a fling--"  
  
"Kim, this isn't a stupid summer fling."  
  
"I know but, Robbie..." She sighed, sinking into her pillows. "I don't know...it's just really weird. I mean...it's almost like we're breaking some kind of sacred dating law, you know? We don't have any mutual friends and the ones you've got don't like me, and my friends don't like you. Put them together and...I guess they'd have something to talk about."  
  
"I know..But, Kim, I..." He closed his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Strange, you know?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"How someone can be so confident, yet...at the same time be so scared."  
  
"What--"  
  
"Never mind. You know, we have something else too." She paused. "I'll be going to college when summer ends..."  
  
Robbie sighed, "Yeah, I know..."  
  
"I'm not going that far though. Ontario...I'll be here every weekend that I can and there's always holidays." Kim waited and when her boyfriend said nothing, she frowned. "Robbie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's up? You...stopped saying...anything."  
  
"Just...it's all finally...soaking in now."  
  
"Kind of a lot, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... That's...that's one to put it."  
  
Kim looked out the window and saw someone pull into the driveway. "Robbie...I gotta go, my parents are home and I'm pretty sure they'll be kicking me off once they know I'm on to talk about college...even though I've already told them where I'm going."  
  
"All right. I'll call you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye..." Robbie took the phone from his ear, turning it off and let it fall to the floor. He banged his head on his knee a few times. This was just...wrong. He didn't want a long distance relationship, even though she wasn't going that far, it was still going to be an LDR. He'd done this before and it turned out for the worst and this might not be the same but Robbie wasn't sure how likely that was. Kim would go off to college, find some guy her age and one weekend when she came back, those four infamous words would come from her. Those four, evil, horrible words, "We need to talk." Those were four words he didn't really want to hear again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - That was fun, wasn't it? Ok...so it was actually a little sad and depressing...well...sad and depressing as this fic has gotten, anyway. I had to do something that was a little more Rb/K-centric-ish, I mean...I really should put them in this story more than I did in ICH, don't you agree? Yeah, that's what I thought. *grin*  
  
The next chapter or two will probably have the great fun that chapter 13 of It Could Happen had because my friend that wrote that with me (Jessica) is coming over today (12/5/03) and...she'll catch, get an idea, and write bits *grin* It's fun!  
  
Oh...and...here's a little something you could tell me in a review: 1.) Any ideas that you may have that I could do for the final broadcast (or just an idea you might have for the fic in general) and 2.) Is it just me, or do any of you keep forgetting that it's '03 (fixing to be '04) and start thinking it's 2007? Just me, then? *shrug* Guess I get so into writing the story I kinda start thinkin' its summer of '07...except for the fact that I'm almost immediately brought back to reality when I realize that my hands are freezing, this being because it's WINTER and not SUMMER! Oh, you thought I was going to remember it was '03? No...only when I start to date my school papers (i.e., 12/5/07) do I remember "Shit. No...it's 2003." *Smirk* it's pretty funny. lol  
  
ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling....I'll let you go...or review...your choice, really but I'd LOVE you if you'd review! And plus...the reviewers of this chapter will get...umm....cookies and RFR posters! (...don't expect anything in the mail anytime soon...lol!)  
  
By the way, Infinity86, where the chapters bland as the whole, or were there bits? (Just checking here...I don't want the whole of chapters 3- 5...or maybe it should be 6, to be that bad...) *pout* lol anyway...fun stuff probably coming up! *grin* 


	7. Pimp Style

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
WARNING - ALL READERS...uh...READ! - This later part of this chapter is very, very, VERY heavy on sexual innuendos. If you are not allowed to, or do not prefer to read these types of things...read through the 6:15pm bit and NO FARTHER. I have warned you. If you are, in any way physically, emotionally, or mentally harmed, it is of your own fault. I gave you fair warning, anything you do against it, and any problems you may have afterwards, is the fault of the one reading this right now...yep, that's right. YOU!  
  
A/N - Alright...chapter with major innuendo and most of this was written by my friend (Jessica, the one I told you guys about...the one that helped with Ch 13 of ICH).  
  
Disclaimer - Still don't own the show. I own merely Riley, my versions of her aunt & uncle (i guess i own them...wouldn't I? *shrug* maybe not...lol) and I do believe no one has done a plot quite like mine. I think it's safe to say you may not sue me over no disclaimer. (P.S. - IF YOU DID NOT READ THE WARNING I SUGGEST YOU DO SO RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU START READING. THAT WARNING IS MEANT FOR ALL EYES TO SEE! IF YOU DON'T READ IT, YOU MAY NOT SUE FOR ANY EMOTIONAL OR MENTAL HARMS THAT ARE CAUSED AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER)  
  
Ok, now that's over, I think I can let you guys read now:  
  
I don't usually do this, but I'm going to quote a little something for this chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 7 - Pimp Style - 6/11/07- 11:07- Monday  
  
Normally, Riley wasn't a big shopper. In fact, she normally hated it. However, this was a special occasion. Her eighteenth birthday was tommorrow. She glanced in the mirror again and made a face before throwing the top hat off. Riley growled, throwing her hands into the air. Lily and Kim both began to laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny! I can't find a hat!"  
  
"Maybe you should find an outfit first," Kim pointed out.  
  
"Fine, fine," Riley said, shaking her head. "Let's go over to Mitchelle&Ruben's."  
  
"Where?" Kim asked.  
  
Lily grinned, "Riley's favorite store. They sell vintage and cutting edge styles. It's..."  
  
"It's bling-bling, baby!" Riley grabbed her purse out of Lily's hand and led the way.  
  
Kim leaned over to Lily, "Bling-bling baby?"  
  
"It's apparently a California thing."  
  
"I can hear you," Riley sing-songed.  
  
They wound their way through the mall. Down halls, through the food court, past all the usual boutiques and department stores. They went past all the usual shops and stores that everyone went into, and went into a corner of the mall most people didn't see. To the untrained eye you wouldn't understand how the dingy and dimly lit store could stay in buisness. But, if you saw the unlimited potential of garmets that may or may not need a stitch or two. If you saw the brilliance of a deep purple skirt with black fishnet over it, then this was the place for you.  
  
"Mitchelle!" Riley called as she tugged on a tall black man's shoulder. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"How is my favorite customer?" he asked, hugging her.  
  
"Freaking over my party!" Riley said happily. "I have to have something absolutly spectacular."  
  
The man looked her up and down and then glanced behind her. "What about your two friends, cherie?"  
  
"Definatly, we need to be hooked up, Mitch. Aunt Marie and Uncle James are throwing this huge shindig and we need all the stops pulled out."  
  
"I've got just the number for this pretty little thing," he said, lifting a lock of Kim's hair. He disappeared into the back for a moment and came out holding a deep sienna colored dress. The bottom was trimmed with a sheer rust colored fabric trimming the bottom and top. Kim stared.  
  
"It's gorgeous," she said, fingering the empire waist line. The sheer material ran through the waist line, trimming it with a bow in the front. The straps were made of the same sheer material.  
  
"And sienna is completely in this season."  
  
"Which is odd, isn't sienna a winter color?" Riley asked.  
  
"It depends on the year. This past winters colors were blues and greens, which was odd, so this summers colors are browns and grays."  
  
"We need to have a pow-wow with these so called fashion experts," Lily said, sharing a glance with Riley as Kim was still staring at the dress.  
  
"For blondie..." Mitchelle trailed off, heading towards a rack in the front. "Do you prefer slacks or dresses?" he called back.  
  
"Pants," Lily yelled.  
  
There was more shuffeling and a few 'no's or 'I don't think so's. Something was pulled off the rack and thrown over the top. He moved over a few racks and began shuffeling again, muttering audibly to himself. The pulled something else out and went back to retrieve the first item. He stauntered back over to the girls and presented his findings to Lily.  
  
The black pants had a silver shimmer in the pin stripe and there was a wide flare at the bottom. Lily was so engrossed in the pants she almost didn't notice the shirt he was holding. Kim was coming out of the dressing room when she began to study the red cap sleeve top. At the ends of the sleeve along with the bottom of the shirt was a ruffle. The v-neck was a bit lower cut than she usually wore, but it seemed fitting.  
  
"One more thing," he looked the outfit over again and then ran to the back wall, plucking a hat off it and setting it on Lily's head. Lily pulled it off and looked at the black fadora with the red ribbon around it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Just wear a pair of black boots... preferably with heels... you do have a pair, don't you?" Lily nodded. "Good. Then those boots and pull your hair back into a low bun... dramatic eyes. You'll look fab."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said quietly.  
  
"And you," he said, turning trained eyes to Kim. "Cheekbones. Bring them out. Preferably with a warm red blush. No hat... let your hair curl just like it is, but don't pull it back. A pair of heels... do you have brown ones? If you don't I know-- Oh, good girl! I like ones that are always prepared. I think that should have you set."  
  
"Thank you," Kim smiled and went back into the dressing room to change.  
  
"Cara mia. Mon cherie. Mon amour." He smiled at Riley, who grinned. "You are going to look so fabulous that your boyfriend... Trevor?"  
  
"Travis. How many times do I have to tell you, Mitchelle?"  
  
"As many times as it takes for you to dump him and go on a date with Nicholas."  
  
"I'm not interested in your brother, Mitchelle. Now, my outfit please?"  
  
"For you, Mon amie... sparkling diamond, my dear." He retreated behind the counter and into the store room. There were muffled sounds of boxes being shifted and containers being opened. Then muffled swearing. Then Mitchelle emerged carrying two packages.  
  
"Mitchelle, what is all that?"  
  
"A sparkling diamond for my sparkling diamond."  
  
"You can be so gay sometimes."  
  
"That is because I am, mon cherie." He handed the first package to her and she opened the paper gingerly and her mouth fell open. She lifted it from it's container and it shimmered down. It was like a liquid dress. It started strapless, tiny stitching across the top hem and fell down to an almost jagged skirt, the highest slip which would have hit fairly high on her thigh. The same delicate stitching went across the ends of it. Still in awe, she opened the second package and pulled out a pair of silver stilettoes.  
  
"Mitchelle, I can't wear this. Uncle James will kill me."  
  
"Your aunt will defend you," Lily said, sitting down beside Riley on the floor. "She better, this dress can't be ruined. It's too pretty."  
  
"We'll take it," Kim said, grinning.  
  
"Straighten your hair, pull half of it back," Mitchelle said as he rang them up.  
  
"Merci beacoup, Mitchelle!" Riley threw a kiss over her shoulder as they left.  
  
~*~ 06/12/07- 5:57 p.m.- Tuesday  
  
Travis sat in an over-stuffed chair in the Brennon's living room. Across from him sat Robbie, a very bored looking Ray and Mrs. Brennon. Mr. Brennon sat in the other chair, eyeing the stairway.  
  
"Those girls need to get down here. The guests will be here any moment and they can't keep them all waiting," he said, standing and straightening his tie.  
  
"They want to make an entrance, darling," Mrs. Brennon said to her husband, going to stand beside him. She ran her hand up to his shoulder and leaned on him.  
  
"Mom, my friends are here!" Ray whined.  
  
"They're not bothering me," Robbie said.  
  
"Me either," Travis confirmed.  
  
The doorbell rang just as Ray opened his mouth to speak. James let out a sigh and straightened his tie again.  
  
"If you keep choking up on your tie you're going to choke yourself, Dad," Ray said to the man.  
  
"Girls! The guests are here! Get downstairs! Now!" he barked, as he went to the door, letting the first guest in.  
  
~*~ 06/12/07 - 6:15 p.m. - Tuesday  
  
The girls began to descend the stairs fifteen minutes after James Brennon had called up to them. A good amount of the guests had showed up and they were finally ready. Kim came down first, standing to the left side of the bottom step. Next came Lily, descending the stairs and stopping on the bottom step, right side.  
  
"Presenting the birthday girl," Lily smiled at the gathering group. "Riley Diane Brennon."  
  
Everyone began to clap as Riley descended the stairs. She stopped half-way down and looked around. "All right, my ego is satisfied, you may all return to your normal programming." Everyone laughed and Riley took the rest of the stairs as quickly as possible. She hugged her friends and family quickly, ending with Travis. She hugged him for a long moment and then pulled back.  
  
"You look breathtaking," he whispered.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, taking in his crisp white button-down and black slacks. "Of course you're normally gorgeous and I have to work at it." Travis let out a laugh at this statement and led her into the dining room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Ray began. "Presenting the furture Mr. and Mrs. Brennon!" A few people laughed, but most just gave one another bewildered looks.  
  
"You would have to understand Ray's intellect," Travis began.  
  
"Fortunate for you that you don't as you would have the I.Q. of a dead orangatang," Riley said dryly.  
  
"I can't believe you're dressed up." Marie said.  
  
"I can't believe you're in a dress." James commented about his niece's usual attire.  
  
"Well...it is my eighteenth b-day...but on top of that, I didn't pick this out. Mitchelle did this...all of this." She signalled to Kim, Lily and herself. "He may be gay...but he's great with this kind of stuff. He was lucky he got me to try it on...but after he did..." She rolled her eyes, "Let's just say that sometimes I want to kill Mitchelle because he has such a good eye for clothing...and he knows me too well."  
  
"Is he still trying to get you to ditch me and go out with his brother?" Travis asked as he draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Riley looked at him and smiled, "Yep...still trying, even though he's never going to be successful. I really don't know why he keeps trying, he knows I'm not interested in his brother...though I have to admit, Mitchelle would be a very intersting brother-in-law." She nodded.  
  
Ray walked over to his cousin, "How's it feel bein' eighteen?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure it out, or you could tell me in two months."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you a complete moron? You're birthday is in August."  
  
"Oh...yeah, that's right..." He laughed at himself.  
  
"So...let's see...what are we gonna do, now?" Riley asked, not going to state it but she was already bored.  
  
"Well, I don't know...you could open your gifts." Marie suggested.  
  
Riley looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, "Sure, sounds good ta me."  
  
Everyone piled into the kitchen for this bit. Riley knew that whatever Ray got her, it would be stupid or funny, either way, she'd probably end up laughing and throwing it at him, less it be too heavy or big to throw. If he was smart, that's what he would have done. She was standing behind the bar, where the pile of boxes were. She picked one of the smaller ones up and looked at the tag. It was from Ray. This should be a trip. She opened it and stared at the contents of the box, then at her cousin. She took the object out of the box and said, "A broken comb...just what I needed. It's great how thoughful you can be, Ray." She then proceeded to drop the broken comb, walk around the bar to where her dear cousin was and punch him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Riley!"  
  
"What? You get me a broken comb for my birthday, did you expect a hug?"  
  
"No. I really got you something...but you have to open it later now that you hit me."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to either go over and its gonna be the next box I pick up or, if not that, I'm going to seriously regret what it is?"  
  
"Be-cause you're pshychic?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't mean 'psycho'?" Riley grinned and went back over to the bar. She picked another something up--A card this time. It was from Lily. She opened the envelope and the card, reading what was inside--simple normal happy birthday wishes. It was what was actually in the card that made her laugh. Not money, no, Lily didn't give her money for her birthday, that wouldn't have caused her laughter. Tucked inside the pocket where money usually went, was a condom. She closed the card and looked at Lily. "Love the card, Lils." And so these types of things went on, until she reached the supposed 'real' gift from Ray. She saw his name on the tag again and looked at him cautiously. "Is it something that can kill me? Or is it like...a puppy...a very small, probably now dead puppy?"  
  
"No...it's not an animal and I'm fairly sure it isn't going to kill you...it shouldn't anyway."  
  
She rolled her eyes and opened this box. She found a small, five-inch tall, yellow pony with orange mane and tail. She looked up at him, eyebrow arched, "What the hell?"  
  
"Riley Diane!" Her Aunt Marie scolded.  
  
"I'm an adult now, right?" She asked proudly.  
  
"If you're still under this roof and going to high school, you will not use that kind of language, young lady."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Riley said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Ray, "So?"  
  
"Its something I found around the hangout...it came about with an auction, ya know? I had it and...well..McGrath over there ruined it for me and I found it the other day and decided I knew exactly what your birthday gift would be."  
  
"Oh...I see. I'll treasure it dearly, Ray, I'll treasure it very dearly." She turned to Robbie, "Speaking of Mister McGrath, did you forget about me?" She faked a pout.  
  
Robbie laughed at her pouting, "No, I didn't forget about you." He took something from behind his back and handed it to her.  
  
She recieved a small box from her dark skinned friend. She raised an eyebrow as him as she looked at the box. She lowered the box and looked directly at Robbie, "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Robbie. I can't do this. You have Kim and I have Travis. I can't marry you."  
  
Everyone laughed at her and once everyone wasn't all laughing at once, Robbie said, "I'm sorry as well, I don't wanna marry you."  
  
She did her fake pout again but opened the black velvet-type box. "Ahh! The earrings I was talking about last week! Cool!" She hugged him, "That's wicked!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that picked them out, I just suggested jewlery. Kim's the one that remembered you pointing them out."  
  
"Cool! Thanks Kim, Robbie, this is wicked! Honestly!"  
  
The only one she hadn't gotten anything from was Travis. Riley glanced back at th bar. It looked like everything had been opened already. She walked back over and shuffled through the pile of now, unopened presents. No-- Nothing there with his name on it at all. Not one single thing. Travis was her boyfriend, he couldn't just...forget her birthday. And plus, she was talking about Travis, not Ray. No matter what anyone did, the boy wouldn't foget something like this...would he? She tilted her head to the side, looking at Travis. "I'm...confused..."  
  
"About what?" Travis asked casually.  
  
Riley quickly closed the space between them. She was standing right in front of him now, his tall frame seeming to tower over her. "Travis," She started off in a whisper, "You didn't...forget, did you?"  
  
He smiled in that strange, mysterious way that Riley had fallen for. "No...I didn't forget."  
  
"Then--"  
  
He leaned towards her ear and in a very low, hardly audible whisper said, "I'll have to show you later."  
  
Riley frowned but smiled acceptingly. "Ookay, then..."  
  
~*~ 06/12/07 - 10:53pm - Tuesday  
  
Riley never would have been able to guess what Travis' gift to her was going to be. She'd been wracking her brain all day to think of something that he might get her that he wanted to give in private but she came to a blank. She couldn't think of one, single thing that would be so important and private. None of this was making sense. It was almost eleven and he had yet to have said or done anything. Now not only was she confused, but she was getting a little worried as well. Marie and James had gone out of the house for the next few days. Why, no one of the Brennon household knew, nor did Riley or Ray really want to know...or think about it. Travis hadn't arrived until seven after eleven, when he'd rung the doorbell and Riley answered. "Travis! What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I've come to present my Queen with her birthday gift."  
  
"Ok, ok...you've been killing me all day, at least give me a hint."  
  
He smiled in that mysterious, make her knees weak, heart-melting way again. "Let's just say that joke that Lily slipped into the card might be of some use..."  
  
~*~ 06/12/07 - 11:58pm - Tuesday  
  
Ray had just walked in on something he would have rather not done so.  
  
It had started out innocently enough. He had come home from sitting in the park thinking. He figured on his way to his room, he'd drop by to tell Riley happy birthday again before he went off to dream about Lily. He heard muttering coming from Riley's room, which normally wouldn't have paid any mind to except that Riley was supposed to be sleeping, or so she'd said earlier. Leaning closer to the door, he heard more muttering. Distinctly male muttering. He threw open the door.  
  
His cousin was in her bed....naked. One of his best friend was in his cousin's bed...naked. His cousin and one of his best friends were both in his cousins bed...naked. This was definately something he would have rather not ever seen in his life. After a few moments of just...standing there, "You two had sex!"  
  
Riley, who had covered herself up with the sheet when she had head her door open for some really bizzare reason, rolled her eyes. "No Ray. We've discovered how to travel through time and we went into the future yesterday and we're practicing for a sex scene in a movie that has yet to even be thought up and won't be out until the year two-thousand and fifteen...you know, when we're all like...twenty five or six..." She said the first thing that came to the top of her head and drenched it with sarcasm.  
  
"That's still having sex... even if you were just practicing," Ray pointed out.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, saying, "GET OUT!"  
  
"No!" Ray yelled back. "Why are you and one of my best friends, who I am not talking to anymore, having sex?"  
  
"You see Raymond, when a man and a woman love one another..."  
  
"You don't love one another! You can't! You're just kids!"  
  
"Do you love Lily?" Travis asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Lily?" the young man reinterated.  
  
"Yes..." he said slowly, trailing off.  
  
"Then why is this such a big deal?" Riley asked quietly.  
  
"First off, I'm seeing a bit more than I want to right here," he indicated the amount of thigh Riley was showing. "Secondly, this is a big step and-- "  
  
"Ray, I love you and all, but shut up and get out before you really put your foot in it." Riley smiled sweetly, grabbing the comforter off the bed, she wrapped it around herself and shooed her cousin out of the room.  
  
"Riley--"  
  
She cut him off. "We've already had sex. Goodbye." The door shut firmly in his face.  
  
"I so did not need to know that."  
  
~*~ 06/13/07 - 12:04am - Wednesday  
  
Riley made her way back to her bed, dropping the comforter on the end of it and sliding between the sheets. Travis just followed her with his eyes.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," he said, brushing her hair back and kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmmm." She grinned. "So, maybe we should have Ray come in unannounced more often," she slid closer to him.  
  
"I have to go home soon," he mumbled into the crook where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
Riley groaned. "I know." She sighed and pulled herself up. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" he asked, smiling up at her.  
  
"This sucks," she replied grouchily.  
  
"I know," he replied, kissing his way up her arm.  
  
Riley suddenly looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "I broke you."  
  
Travis grinned. "Don't you like it that way?" he asked, pulling her from her sitting position to laying over him.  
  
Riley giggled. "When do you have to be home?"  
  
"I say we've got another two hours or so," he replied, tracing circles over her abdominum.  
  
"Then I say we go for it."  
  
"Huh?" he asked, glancing up at her. Riley didn't reply, simply laughed again and pulled the sheet up over their heads. Travis laughed. "Here we go again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I TOLD you that you needed to read that warning...I know most of you probably don't give a rat's ass about that but some people do and...well...I thought it was fair to warn you guys for it. You had a bit of a heads up, ya know? Anyway, wasn't that chapter great? Jess created Mitchelle and, even though he's gay and it'd never work because of that, I'm in love with him...he's greatness! *grin*  
  
Reviews accepted, contructive critisism is kinda wanted, a beta would be nice, and...uh...flames...they're always used to roast marshmallows. *grin* 


	8. Liasons and Other Sexual Referances

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, dude.  
  
A/N - SEE END OF CHAPTER. YEAH!  
  
Read on:  
  
~*~*~*~ Ch 8 - Liasons and Other Sexual Referances - 6/20/07 - 2:09pm - Wednesday  
  
Two weeks had gone by since Riley's birthday--and her big birthday surprise from her boyfriend. Yes, true, Ray tried to avoid the two as much as possible for those two weeks but, Riley didn't really mind all that much. Her look on it all was, "At least he's not teasing us about it constantly...cause if he did that, it wouldn't be in the private of our own company, it'd be in front of everyone, whenever the hell he bloody damn well felt like it." So maybe those weren't her exact words but they are close enough.  
  
Usually, people would accuse Riley of having split personalities and she accused herself of having voices in her head. And another member has been added to the clan of the voices in her head: His name was Ash. She said he had always been there, even before the other two. He was her nice little muse who only struck her at odd times. Anyway, enough about Riley....  
  
Normally, people might consider Ray a little over the top about things but, he was a pretty down-to-earth, laid back kind of guy. As the last two weeks had gone by, people were staring to consider the fact that Ray had split personalites, or at least a voice in his head that he talked to like Riley. Maybe he was just talking to himself but this was really strange for Ray because not only did he rarely do this, less he was nervous about something, but he would usually end up telling Riley what was going on. This had yet to happen but Riley was seriously considering making it happen. If she could, she would do that today. She was already trying to find the boy. She knew he was around the house somewhere. less he'd taken the bus somewhere but she doubted that because, one: There was no where to go in Roscoe, and the places that were worth it were all in perfectly healty, normal walking distance; and two: His car was still in the driveway, he didn't go anywhere walking after he'd gotten his liscene, he always drove. Currently, Riley was running around the house trying to find him. She looked everywhere! The basement, the attic, the broom closet, the linen closet, her room, her closet, the washer and the dryer in the basement, and any other place she thought Ray might have tried to hide in--- Except the most obvious place ever: His own room.  
  
Ray had been in his room for the past hour and a half, "hiding" from his cousin. She never thought of the blatantly obvious, only stated it. He rolled his eyes. He'd been up here the entire time, never moved other than from the chair to his bed. He had heard her practically tearing the house up to find him. He thought she'd seen his car there and thought that she'd guess just as she had: He didn't go anywhere. However, he didn't get the prediction of afterwards, her coming to his room to find him. She had yet to do that one. This might take awhile.  
  
After a few more minutes, Riley opened the door to Ray's room to find him laying on his bed, strectched out, one arm behind his head, the other over his eyes. She watched him for a few moments, trying to see if he was really asleep. She nodded, yeah, that was Ray sleeping if anything was. She'd noticed that's how he always slept. She'd noticed this for the sheer fact of the few times that he'd start talking, near yelling, in his sleep. She'd wake him up but find him in the exact same position that he was in right now. She smiled and tilted her head. He looked so innocent. However, looks could be very devieving and in this case, they were being just that. Raymond Jamison Brennon could be innocent if he wanted to be but this was something that occured only very rarely. She quietly walked over to her cousin's sleeping form, leaned down, and... "Raymond Jamison Brennon! You better wake up! I've been looking for you for the past hour and a half and you've been avoiding me for almost two straight weeks! You have some explaining to do!"  
  
The yelling that occured in his ear didn't seem to even phase Ray in the least. However, after a moment he cringed and rubbed his ear. "Ow....Riley...did you have to yell directly into my ear? My ears tend to be a little sensitive and it hurts when you, my dear cousin, yell in them. Would you like to see what I mean?"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "No! But I do want you to explain why the bloody fucking hell you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks!"  
  
"Oh...I see...You don't think you would try to ignore me if you came in on Lily and I? I'm sorry, but I do believe that I've been scarred for the rest of my natural born life."  
  
"Ok...so I might try to avoid YOU for two weeks afterwards but I don't really think I would give a damn about the Lily bit."  
  
Ray gave her a look, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Do I? No...sorry, don't think I do. I'm not the one walking into people's rooms without KNOCKING first!"  
  
"Well exuse me but I'm not exacly used to my cousin and one of my best friends having sex! If I would have known, I would have stayed AWAY from your room for the rest of the night!"  
  
"Just KNOCK next time!"  
  
"Next time? I really don't want there to be a 'next' time."  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about? Sorry to say, but trust me, there will be another time." She paused then looked at him, "You know, you never would really think so, but Travis Anthony Strong is really good at--"  
  
Ray covered his ears, "I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW!"  
  
Riley laughed. He fell for it. She wasn't going to say a damn thing that had anything to do with sex but he fell for it. "I was just going to say--"  
  
"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW! Don't you get it, woman?"  
  
"Did you just call me, woman?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm rambling on and I never know what I'm saying when I do that!"  
  
"That's good to know. Let's hope you don't go on about your fantasies, okay?"  
  
Ray looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two extra heads and turned neon green.  
  
"Stop looking at me like I'm an alien...I'm a human andriod, remember?"  
  
"So, we decided that Travis is the alien, then?"  
  
Riley nodded, "Yeah...he's an alien, I'm an android...don't know if I wanna think about how our kids'll turn out..."  
  
"Do you have to make me keep going back to that?"  
  
"I can't wait until you and Lily start having sex. Payback's a bitch."  
  
Ray looked as if he was going to respond but suddenly he lost all points that may have been in his head. "Whatever."  
  
"Oh, great come back, Ray. Honestly, I thought you could do better than that. I mean...that...that saddended me deep inside."  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head, "I think I should leave...before this conversation becomes even more poinless than it is, and you get more confused than you already are." With that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~ 6/21/07 - Thursday - 12:28  
  
Robbie sat with Kim at a table in Mickey's. They were both going over the menu, when it happened. They had made the lunch date the previous evening and it seemed like a good idea as Kim was going to look at the campus in Ontario for the next two days and they wouldn't be able to see one another. Of course all good ideas have their downfalls. Most of the hazing and gerneral looking down upon the two's relationship had come from Robbie's friends, who were actually beginning to warm up to her, Lily and Riley in particular. It seemed that Kim's friends were more open-minded, or so Robbie thought.  
  
"Kim, who's the new boy toy?" the distinctly irritating voice came from none other than former head-cheerleader Donna Michaels. Robbie glanced up at the blond and cringed both inwardly and outwardly. "Is that-- Kim, are you still dating that McGrath."  
  
"Considering he's sitting across from her, she's going to have to go with, yes," Robbie replied, voice laced with sarcasm far heavier than usual.  
  
"Kim, darling, it was okay for a senior fling, but you're going to college now. College men. Kim, you can't tie yourself down to a high school boy!"  
  
"I happen to like this high school boy, thank you very much," Kim snapped. "Now go do your thing and screw the cook so you can get free food, would you?" The blond turned bright red and stormed off.  
  
"Ouch. Is it just her, or did that one burn?" Robbie asked, grinning at his girlfriend.  
  
"It better have," Kim said bitterly. "That snot-nosed little bitch better wise-up. I'm not putting up with her for another four years, so she needs to just back off."  
  
"So she's going to Ontario as well?"  
  
"Unfortunatly," Kim closed the menu. "Why do we even bother looking? We order the same thing every time."  
  
"Not every time. Sometimes I get french fries and sometimes I get tater tots."  
  
Kim smiled and shook her head. "I'll tell you what, if you order something besides the cheeseburger, I'll try the grease infested thing."  
  
"You'll eat a Mickey's special?"  
  
"Yes, yes I will."  
  
"Can I take your order?" a young girl asked, snapping her gum.  
  
"Yes, I'll take the chicken basket," Robbie said, grinning across the table. "Fench fried on the side with a pepsi."  
  
"And I'll..." Kim wavered for a moment. "I'll have Mickey's special with no cheese, tater tots and a diet coke."  
  
As the waitress walked away Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Diet coke?"  
  
"I have to have something that counters all that fat and grease."  
  
"You know, it isn't like you couldn't stand to gain a few pounds, woman. There's nothing wrong with a womanly figure."  
  
"Did your mother tell you to say that?"  
  
"No, but I've been hanging out with Lily long enough..." Kim threw her napkin at him in response.  
  
~*~  
  
6/24/07 - Sunday - 6:20 p.m.  
  
Lily was trying desperatly not to giggle. Ray had called her and asked her to come over. Something about not wanting to be alone with Travis and Riley when they were 'all hormones' as he had put it. Of course when she walked into the house (unannounced, she would admit) she had not expected to see the two sprawled out on the couch in the tv room in a full on make- out session. Travis was touching Riley in places that Lily hadn't even seen as 'best friend'. She shoved her fist into her mouth and ran upstairs to Ray's room.  
  
She threw the door open, slammed it shut and then leaned against it, sliding down the wall. Pulling her hand out of her mouth, the first giggle escaped, bringing wave to what could only be described as a fit of hysteria. Ray sat watching her from his bed.  
  
"So I take it you saw them?" he asked, sounding not at all happy about it. Lily just nodded. "I would have gone downstairs and waited for you, only they didn't seem to want to be in Riley's room today, and I certainly didn't want to watch." Lily nodded as she continued to laugh. "It isn't funny Lily! They've been all over one another! I can't get a moments peace! I actually want my parents to come home!"  
  
"I don't think that's going to stop them, Ray." Lily said as her laughter died down. "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Strong are going on a month long tour of India."  
  
"Well fuck!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Pun intended?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
Ray gaped at her. "It's infected everyone?! What are we all going to turn into, a bunch of sex-crazed robots?"  
  
"You can't say that doesn't appeal to you," Lily pointed out.  
  
"I am an almost eighteen year old male. Of course it appeals to me, however, I would like to think I have a little more self control!" Lily laughed at this. "I'm serious here!"  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"Liar. That was scoffing laughter. You were scoffing at me. Scoffer!"  
  
"Ray, I wasn't scoffing," Lily giggled.  
  
"You were scoffing!"  
  
"And if I was? What are you going to do, tell me to go home?" she asked, standing up and giving him a look he was sure she had learned from Riley.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" Ray asked, scooting back until he ran into the headboard.  
  
"Turning you into a mindless, sex-crazed robot of course," she grinned at him.  
  
"But-uh-- I--"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just going to get you thinking about it... all the time."  
  
"Oh, help me God," Ray said quietly as Lily kissed him. "Never mind, I can fight my own battles."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guest Author's Note: You know, you really should up this rating, Kayla. I'm about this ---- far from making this thing full on NC-17... and this --- ------ far from making it X rated. It's kind of sad, really. I shouldn't be allowed to write about this stuff... once upon a time I could write romance without smut.... but then I think I turned 15 and no more! *sigh* *shrug* Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! -Jessica Tate/ Hazel Harman/ Too Many Backslashes.....  
  
A/N - Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Guess what? I had nothing to do with it! That's right...it's all HER fault!  
  
*terrible chinese-american accent* LIAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANYway....I think she should have made it "mindless, sex-crazed monkies!" What do you think? *crickets* Ok, so I'm alone on this one...with the exception of the long-time ago sleeping form of Jess' sister who has this thing for monkies...but she's, as stated, asleep and not here to help my case.  
  
Dammit! Stupid laptop for needing to be plugged up! They should have eternal batterites! Dammit...I dropped the cord...now...where'd the hole for the plug go? Ah! Found it! Got it! No, wait, that's not it! Oh! There it is! Jeeze... I wonder if some people find sex that awkward.... Kayla... shut me up... please....  
  
But you know I can't do that...I'm gonna end up talking in my sleep...and then you're gonna tell me to shut up, but I won't know..then you're gonna hit me, and I'll be confused. Aside from that, I think they should have eternal batteries too...it sure would make life a LOT easier...Don't you guys just LOVE hearing us ramble?  
  
Kayla, shut up. Let the nice people go home! PLEASE REVIEW. WE LOVE YOU. DON'T LET US SCARE YOU. REALLY. We don't bite... hard. :-)  
  
All right folks...that's all the rambling you people are gonna get cause it's 4:30am and we should both REALLY get some sleep...so its a lil believeable when I tell my mum we were only up till 2...*waves*  
  
Later days! ~PFB 


	9. The Dangers of Sparklers and The Uses of

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - Kayla doesn't own RFR. I don't own RFR. Therefore it would be completely pointless to sue us. Sarah Evans (or whoever wrote it) owns  
"Perfect". Kayla owns Riley (though she is partially based off of a  
character I created for a fic of mine) and I lay no claim to her. I do  
however own the chapter title so back off.  
  
A/N - For the love of all that is holy this chapter took entirely too long for me to write (as I'm sure everyone can attest to). In case you aren't able to tell, while this is an official chapter, it's a guest chapter since I (Hazel Harman/Jessica Tate/Whatever you wanna call me) wrote it all and Kayla had nothing to do with it. I hope it's up to par. I've missed far too many episodes of RFR to be up to date... so anyhow. Enjoy and give PFB  
reviews!  
  
Chapter 9:  
The Dangers of Sparklers and The Uses of Bottle Rockets  
  
7/4/07 - 10:59 - Wednesday  
  
"Riley, what is all this for again?" Ray asked as Riley continued to point  
to items on the shelves at the back of the road side stand.  
  
Riley took the vampire rocket form the man's hand and piled it on top of  
Ray's arms. "Fourth of July."  
  
"I hate to tell you this Riley, but the fourth of July is an American holiday," he said, setting the newest aquisitions in the back of his truck.  
  
"Yes, I know this Ray. However, it's the one American holiday I refuse to  
give up."  
  
"So this is why you are going to be souly responsible for the income of all  
the firework salesman in the greater Roscoe area?"  
  
"Ray, we had to drive one hundred and twenty-two miles just to find a firework stand. What do you expect me to do, buy a few black cats and call  
it a day? I don't think so."  
  
"All right, all right." Ray loaded the last of the fireworks into the  
vehicle and turned back to his cousin. "How much is all this going to  
cost."  
  
"My whole college fund," she replied wryly.  
  
"Two hundred thirty-three dollars and seventeen cents," the man said.  
  
Riley riffled through her purse and pulled out the money. After the man handed her back her change, she jumped into the drivers seat and waited for  
Ray to get in.  
  
"I can't believe that you just spent over two hundred dollars on things  
that explode." Riley laughed at Ray's statement. Shaking her head, she  
turned up the radio.  
  
"If you don't take me to Paris  
  
On a lover's getaway  
  
It's all right, It's all right,"  
  
Ray groaned as Riley sang along to the distincly country song and covered  
his ears.  
  
"If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
  
Than a sexy negligee  
  
It's all right, It's all right,"  
  
"Please! Riley!" She turned away from his pleading puppy dog eyes and  
turned the song up again.  
  
"Every dinner doesn't have to be candelit  
  
It's kinda nice to know that is doesn't have to be,"  
  
Ray leaned down and pulled his cd player out from under the seat. He slid  
the headphones on, only to be bombarded by the same song.  
  
"Perfect  
  
Baby every little piece  
  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
  
Perfectly  
  
Love can be rough around the edges, tattered at the seams  
  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
  
It's good enough for me"  
  
He threw the headphones off. "Is nothing sacred?!" he screamed.  
  
7/4/07 - 12:32 p.m. - Wednesday  
  
"Ahh, barbaque." Riley lifted her head and ran over next to the grill where her uncle stood.  
  
"So, this was your idea Riley, do you want more chicken or--"  
  
Riley looked him over. "Chicken. Hot dogs. Hamburgers. Steaks. Sausage. Let's go for the whole shabang, baby." James laughed at his niece's antics and shook his head as she skipped off to her friends.  
  
"What I really want is ribs," Riley said, sighing dramatically and lying her head down beside Travis' hand.  
  
"Then why don't you say something?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because it takes about six hours to make good ribs. It takes six hours of marinating, plus the regular six hours to make excellent ribs. I am not waiting until midnight for ribs, no matter how good they would be."  
  
"That place down town has--"  
  
"Really crappy ribs," Riley said, glaring at her cousin.  
  
"Poor, mistreated," Travis smiled down at Riley, then leaned down, nuzzeling her nose for a second before kissing her.  
  
"Would you mind taking you 'mac' somewhere else?" Lily asked, eyeing the two.  
  
"I'm starting to think Ray is right, ever since the two of you..." Robbie trailed off and made a few vauge motions. "You've been all over one another. It's getting kind of annoying."  
  
Riley snorted and then grinned. "I have an idea!"  
  
"What?" Kim asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Let's just say it involves bottle rockets and highways," Riley said mysteriously.  
  
"This can not be good," Travis said darkly.  
  
7/4/07 - 1:02 p.m. - Wednesday  
  
It amused Riley to no end that her aunt and uncle didn't notice her put all the bottle rockets into the back of she and Ray's truck. She found it even more amusing that they actually bought the excuse that they were going to the store for more cheetos (Lily had hidden the remaining two bags in Riley's room).  
  
"You're nuts," Kim said pleasently as Riley set the last rocket up.  
  
"I know," the girl replied, shutting one eye and sticking her tounge out of her mouth.  
  
"She's going to get us arrested," Robbie pointed out.  
  
"This is not good," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Travis, stop her!" Ray made his finale plea.  
  
"Please, Armageddon couldn't stop her," Travis added wryly.  
  
"Untrue," Riley said, standing up and brushing her knees off. "Armageddon would stop me, it being the end of the world as we know it and all." She pulled a lighter out from her pocket.  
  
"Ladies and gents, if you don't want to be caught, I suggest you get into the vehicles." She flipped the zippo open and lit it.  
  
"You're scary with fire..." Lily said as she walked away.  
  
"Keep the door open!" Riley called as Travis crawled into his car.  
  
Bending over, the tough headed girl and lit the fuse, which was three foot away from the first rocket. She jumped up, dashed for her boyfriend's car and slid in. As she shut her door she screamed, "Scramble!"  
  
The car came to life and Travis shook his head as they drove away. "That was completely unnessicary, it was obvious we were going to have to--" Ssssccceeewwww. The first rocket had gone off. Travis stopped the car and both he and Riley turned around to watch the chain go off. A burst of red then blue. Two greens followed and then a mess of orange.  
  
"Awww... look at the little kids and how awed they are," Riley said sweetly.  
  
"And look how pissed off the parents are," Travis pointed out. "Let's get out of here." Travis put the car back into drive and sped off down the one- lane road towards home.  
  
7/4/07 - 7:22 p.m. - Wednesday  
  
"Sparkler?" Riley asked her uncle.  
  
"No thank you, Riley," he said while laughing.  
  
"Suit yourself." She glanced around and smiled devilishly. "Spark up!"  
  
"Riley, you're twisted," Lily said casually.  
  
"Just light your damned sparkler and write your name in the sky," Riley said as she flipped her zippo open. "Ow!" she screeched as the flame burnt her. "Stupid son of a--" Travis clapped his hand over her mouth and gave a weak smile to the adults present.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, sometimes she doesn't know when to stop," he said quickly, giving Riley a funny look.  
  
"Don't worry, Travis," Marie said, smiling. "We live with her so we have a fairly good idea of what she can be like."  
  
"Yeah, Travis," Riley stuck her tounge out at her boyfriend.  
  
"Very mature," he said, handing her a paper towel with a piece of ice wrapped in it.  
  
"Never claimed to be," she replied happily.  
  
End Chapter 


	10. There You Go Again, Stealing My Heart Al

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - See ch. 1 dammit! Oh, and I don't own the band "Disturbed" or  
the song that is quoted in this chapter, "The Game"  
  
A/N - Ok...let's see....This chapter, hence the chapter title, this will probably have quite the bit of fluff in it. *nod* *nod* So, to quote White Lily "If you don't like fluff then bugger off, because in real life, fluff  
happens."  
  
Now that that's over...I'll let you read *shoves her readers to make them  
read now* Shoo, shoo...go on, read!  
  
Renjview!...please? lol  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 10 - There You Go Again Stealing My Heart All Over Again  
8/9/07 - 5:02pm - Thursday  
  
It seemed to Lily that Ray was having an epileptic episode. That was the only way to explain what he was doing to this... atrocious music. It wasn't his fault really. They had decided to study at Ray's house, which was never a good idea as Ray wasn't the world's greatest study buddy. After half an hour of not-studying they resorted to music. After growing bored with the same-ol' same-ol' they ransacked Riley's music. Lily was greatly disturbed.  
  
"Ray...what are we listening to?"  
  
"Ahh...Welcome to the wonderful world of Disturbed."  
  
"Right..." Lily stood up and walked over to turn the CD off.  
  
"Hey! No! Wait! Don't turn it off yet!"  
  
Lily turned to face him, "And why not?"  
  
"Because! I like the first part of the song!"  
  
Lily put a hand on her hip and listened for a moment.  
  
"Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do. Now that I have allowed you to beat me. Do you think that we could play another game. Maybe I could win this time. I kinda like the misery you put me through. Now that you can trust me completely If you even try to look the other way. I think that I could kill this time"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stopped the CD, taking it out and placing it back in Riley's CD case. "I can't believe you like them."  
  
"Hey! I like that song! And I don't know what you see is so wrong with them, are you musically biased, Lily?"  
  
"Musically...what? No! I just don't see the point of listening to people who can't play worth anything and they don't sing...they scream. That's all do. Play like crap and scream."  
  
"Do you like System of a Down better then?" He asked, looking through Riley's CD's again. He noticed that the System of a Down CD had a note stuck on it. "Mail back to Mel. CD was stupid. Only 1 good song, not worth it." Ray shook his head, laughing at his cousin.  
  
"No! They're even worse! I can at least kind of stand the beats that...whoever that was has in their songs."  
  
"Disturbed. The band....was Disturbed."  
  
"You're right. They were disturbed."  
  
Ray shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Lily shook her head and walked over to look at her black haired friends CDs. "Shock."  
  
Ray looked up at her, "What?"  
  
She pointed to one of the CDs in the case "She has a country CD."  
  
"What?" Ray almost yelled, looking back down at the CDs.  
  
"Yeah, it's Sarah Evans. She's not rock, she's country. They have her video on CMT all the time."  
  
Ray looked back up at her, leaning his head back, "You watch CMT?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Lily said, as if he should know this.  
  
"I can't believe you would commit such a sin, Lily! CMT...Tell me you don't listen to it over Fuse!"  
  
"Sometimes...When nothing good is on Fuse."  
  
"There's never anything bad on Fuse!"  
  
"Whatever Ray, can we cut the music for awhile and try to...oh, I don't know...do what we'd originally planned to do."  
  
"What was that?" Ray asked, acting oblivious, knowing what she was talking about but not wanting to.  
  
"Study. We have a test in History on Monday. We need to study, Ray."  
  
"But I don't like studying!"  
  
"To quote Riley, ultimately quoting her friend, Faith: Life sucks and then you die."  
  
Ray blinked, "But...Lily!"  
  
"Don't 'but Lily' me. We're studying and that's that." She crossed her arms defiantly, smiling in a conclusive way.  
  
"But..."  
  
She gave him a look that she only could have learned from Riley and he silenced immediately. She smiled, "Thank you." She sat down and opened her history book.  
  
Ray sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to do today. They had three and a half days! History was the last class of the day, they could study last minute in study hall--That's what it's for after all. "Lily--"  
  
Lily's head shot up, "No, we are studying today. We are not shoving it off until last minute study hall."  
  
Ray sighed again and lay down on his stomach, leaning on his hand as he opened the book. "This sucks..." Suddenly Ray brightened up. "I'll study..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Why didn't I see that one coming?" Lily rolled her eyes. "What's the condition Ray?"  
  
Ray set his book to the side. "If you can tell me what we are supposed to be studying after five minutes, then we'll study."  
  
"All right," Lily looked at her watch. "But I don't see how I'm going to forget."  
  
Ray grinned, "I forgot to tell you what we'll be doing."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "And what will that be?"  
  
In one rushed motion, Ray pushed her over and pinned her down, kissing her quickly. "This."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
8/9/07 - 5:12pm - Thursday  
  
Riley was seriously bored. School had started again but she had finished most of her homework in study hall, and what she hadn't finished or gotten after that, she had already finished. She sighed. She was starting to wonder about something. This certain something had crossed her mind more than once. When are Ray and Lily going to have sex? After a few moments she frowned. And why the hell am I wondering this? She shook her head. Sometimes it almost seemed that the teachers should give people more homework--Or maybe she was just delusional from being bored. She fell back on her bed just as the door opened. She lifted her head and was a little shocked to see Travis in the doorway. "Travis? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I remember you mentioning having an History test on Monday..."  
  
"I'm doing fine in History, Travis Anthony Strong, it was Chemistry that I sucked at and that was last year...no more this year. I don't need help with History..." She grinned, "I think you just made up an excuse for our parents to believe for your coming over...though since we're dating, you shouldn't have to make up excuses, now should you?"  
  
"Do you remember the breathing process, Riley?"  
  
"Of course. I breathe all the time. Mostly when I'm talking...but you know, it's a little function that just happens naturally. I haven't figured out how to control breathing and like...not breathing yet."  
  
Travis shook his head and sat down on her bed next to her. "Written anything lately?"  
  
"Puh-lease! I haven't had moment's peace enough to do so!"  
  
"You had all summer and you've hardly had any homework yet."  
  
Riley sat up and sat on her knees. She made Travis look at her, taking the sides of his head in her hands, "Travis! Have you learned nothing from me? I thought you spoke Riley-ese! When I say that I haven't had moment's peace enough to write and you know I've had more than enough time to do so...it simply means I have had a serious case of seriously annoying writer's block!" She grinned.  
  
Travis took her hands in his and smiled. "Riley..."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, her usual happy tone.  
  
Travis said nothing but both of them knew what was going through his mind. They leaned in and kissed. Somehow, Riley had shoved him down on the bed and was on top of him. Neither of the two cared about how this happened, however, because they were both too caught up in the moment to realize any of this.  
  
8/9/07 - 5:22pm - Thursday  
  
Kim had asked Robbie to meet her at Mickey's so they could spend time with each other. Today was the last day she had before her first term in college started. School started a week later for her than it did the five high schooler's. Currently, the couple was sitting on the couch in the music- store-restaurant. Kim had her legs drawn to her side and her head was on Robbie's shoulder. "This is kinda sad...ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...I wish you didn't have to go away..." Robbie said, his thumb rubbing the palm of her hand.  
  
"I know, me too, but...I have to go to college. You don't want to be dating some dumb girl, now do you?" She looked up at Robbie, smiling.  
  
Robbie couldn't help but smile back, "I wouldn't care as long as it was you."  
  
She smiled, "But, I mean...if you come next year and stay on campus, we'll be able to see each other a lot more often, you know?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kim looked up at him, "You are going to Ontario for college, right?"  
  
"Well...I don't know, probably but..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, though, does it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I mean, why would it? Love can prevail over anything, even distance, right?"  
  
Robbie smiled. "There you go again."  
  
"What?" Kim looked at him, her head titled to the side slightly.  
  
"You're making me fall for you all over again." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Ok, so MAYBE I can find a way for this chapter to actually make a  
connection with the rest of the fic. I don't know Jess came up with the title and a small bit of the Lily/Ray part but, other  
than that, it was all purely me. If it sucks  
blame me, not her. lol. Anyway, I'm really not sure what to do with the  
next chapter. I'm completely in the dark. ...When you think about it, considering I'm the author and all, I think that me behind  
in the dark for the next chapter is kind of sad.  
Don't you agree? ANYWAY...next subject. If you have an idea or whatever  
that you would like to see here in the  
fic, tell me in a review, IM me, e-mail me or something to let me know.  
TIA! to any that dow this...(that's...Thanks In  
Advance) Honestly, though...wasn't the chapter cute? I mean...I've been  
ATTEMPTING fluff in some recent "OC" fan fics but... it's kind of gone BLEH! But the attempt wasn't so bad. It's actually almost  
GOLD compared to the other stuff I've written Maybe it's just because I know these characters better. Or, my version of  
the older versions of these characters. That could have been confusing. Or...maybe it is. Anyway, since practically  
none of you are actually readin  
this, I'm going to CONSIDER ending this Author's Note. But I'm only  
thinking about it. Don't expect too much. Me thinking isn't a good idea. You could almost say that the end  
of the world is  
coming when I think...or...maybe that's when Ray thinks...or  
Riley...oooorr...PJ? Oh, wait, you guys don't know PJ...oh well...it's ok, cause you don't know who  
I'm talking about and I do. I kind of think it's fun to confuse people  
  
Ash - You obviously don't mind wasting people's time either.  
  
Hey, who asked you?  
  
No one.  
  
Then why are you talking?  
  
Because I can. I'm in your head. I can speak when I want.  
  
Then I have a question for you.  
  
*silence*.......*pause*...................*more  
silence*................*more pausing*......  
Well, what the HELL was it?!  
  
Oh! Right...why did you choose NOW of all times to speak?  
you couldn't do this later? When I'm not in the mood  
to type a ton of nonsense?  
  
Don't you mean when I'M in the mood to give  
you a ton of nonsense to type?  
  
WHATEVER! Answer the question, ASH!  
  
No....*pause*............*silence*.......hesitation*..........  
Ok, fine. If you stop looking at me like that  
I'll answer you. *pause*.....  
Ok, the answer is.... *silence*.............*pause* ...................*hesitation*.............  
No. I had to do it now.  
  
All that time just to say six simple words. Oh well.  
Ash...weren't you just saying that I like  
wasting people's time?  
  
Yep.  
  
Well...now half of this is YOUR fault.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Because, I've been arguing with you  
half of this time.  
  
Oh. *pause*....Your right. *mumbles* For once....  
  
I heard that! And...um...Review about the fic or, if you want...  
you could review and tell me if you think I should do  
something like our lovely wonderful Guest Author  
did a few years back. I believe she titled it "Muse Files" But... yeah, that's *points above and PFB/Ash's rambling* is pretty much what it  
is Also, if you couldn't tell...every other EnTeReD section was back and forth  
from me to Ash. *nod* Ok, well....review please!  
  
Later days, ~PFB 


	11. Evil, vindictive teachers, Surprise visi

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - You should call my agent which does not exist and talk to HIM  
about me NOT owning RFR!  
  
A/N - Ok, so I only just recently posted chapter 10 and I decided that I  
should get my ass on to writing chapter 11.  
Yeah, I thought that would sound good to you.  
  
I want to thank Caitykenz for the inspiration and a few ideas  
here and there for this chapter. She helped get my creative juices  
flowing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 11 - Evil, vindictive teachers, Surprise visits, and the revealing of  
one's TRUE fear.  
8/14/07 - 11:53am - Tuesday - Near Lunch  
  
It was a new day at Henry Roscoe High and Riley was glad that classes had let out for lunch. Not only was she extremely hungry, but she was seriously missing Travis. It wasn't that she was completely obsessed about him, she just hadn't seen him really since last Thursday when they were "studying" for the history test that she had just taken yesterday. She was proud to announce that she had made a B minus on that test. Considering she hadn't really studied, and when she did, all she could think about was Travis, Riley thought she had done pretty good. She slammed her locker door closed and started to make her way towards Travis' locker. She made her way to him quietly as she could and she had to bite her lower lip not to laugh before she practically pounced on him, still making no sound so he didn't know it was her.  
  
Travis was glad that classes had finally let out to lunch. Mrs. Kaegan, the Literature teacher this year, was already giving him failing grades because of only she knew why. He didn't know why the woman hated him so much, but for some reason, she did. Travis had been minding his own business, putting his books away and preparing to go to lunch when he was pounced on. When this happened, he jumped about a mile, having not expected it.  
  
Riley couldn't help it after the jump that Travis had. She burst out giggling. "Whatcha all jump 'bout, Travis?" She said, hanging her arms on the back of his shoulders as they walked together to the lunch room.  
  
"I thought you might be Mrs. Kaegan."  
  
"What? Why would Mrs. Kaegan scare you? She's just an old hag that doesn't like being corrected."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Whaaaat?" Riley whined, "Did something happen in class today?"  
  
"Uh..kinda."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She just...I don't know...she has some kind of vendetta against me."  
  
"Travis! Quit changing the subject! What happened in class today?"  
  
Traivs sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Riley could be annoying in her persistency on a single topic. "She made a major mistake about British literature and I corrected her. Then, she gave me a failing grade on the pop quiz that we had today."  
  
Riley frowned. That didn't seem right. "Are...you sure that you didn't just...fail the quiz?" Riley seemed doubtful in her words, but a teacher giving someone a failing grade because they were corrected didn't seem all that logical either.  
  
"Riley, let me put it this way: Michael Catalano passed and I didn't."  
  
"Ohh...ouch...burn...pain...Wow. That's...that's stupid! No teacher should be able to do that!"  
  
"It's...ok, Riley. I'll talk to her about it after school. If...this continues, I'll talk to Waller."  
  
"Right...ok." Riley seemed surprisingly calm. Travis wasn't so sure that he liked this. Riley being calm just moments after she was angry was never a good sign. He decided that he would watch her whenever he could. However, considering they didn't have any class the same except for homeroom, he wasn't sure how well he would be able to do this. "You know what, I'll be right back. I had this...CD of Lily's that I was supposed to give back to her today. It's just in my locker. I'll be back, ok?" She smiled and started off in the direction of her locker.  
  
Travis sighed. This would not be good. He decided that he would give her a chance; maybe she wouldn't actually go find Mrs. Kaegan and chew her out. This was highly unlikely, but Travis was going to give her time to have gone back to her locker, come back down the hallway, gone through the lunch line and met back up with him. If she didn't turn up after that, he was going after her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
8/14/07 - 12:08pm - Tuesday - Lunch  
  
A few minutes later, Travis couldn't sit there and wait any more. He couldn't have Riley be yelling at their Literature teacher. He sighed and ran out of the lunch room. He was running down the same hallway that Waller decided to walk down. "Going somewhere, Mr. Strong?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? It must be fairly important if you're running in the halls."  
  
"Yeah, actually, it's kind of urgent. See, I told Riley about something that happened in Literature today and...I think she's gone to bite Mrs. Kaegan's head off, so...I'm going to find her and...when I get more information on the situation, I'll be sure that you are informed, Mister Waller."  
  
"Alright...on you go then." Danny shook his head. He hadn't quite gotten to like Riley all that well, but he knew he would have to let Travis go find her if he wanted any trouble to be stopped. "I knew there was a reason I liked that Strong kid." He muttered to himself as he continued down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~  
8/14/07 - 12:11pm - Tuesday - Lunch  
  
"Riley! What are you doing in the teacher's lounge?" Sierra Kaegan sounded sincerely shocked to find a student here.  
  
"I'm here to rip you into pieces!"  
  
"Whatever for?" Sierra had a very heavy Austrailian accent.  
  
"For giving my boyfriend a failing grade where you know perfectly well a passing one was due!"  
  
"Who might this boyfriend of yours be, dear?"  
  
"Travis Strong." Riley said, almost defiant in her tone. "And you flunked him on that quiz today! You and I both know perfectly well that if Michael Catalano can pass that damn quiz, Travis can too. He's probably the smartest on in that class!"  
  
"I happen to disagree."  
  
"Then who, might I ask, in the class you teach with Travis in it, is smarter?"  
  
"Well, I do believe that I am the teacher, Miss Brennon. Therefore, I have a little more knowledge than your little friend does about British Literature."  
  
"I don't think so. Did you ever live in England?"  
  
"No, but I do have--"  
  
"Then I think he would know a little more than you. He lived there for four years and he's probably read more Brit. Lit. than you ever have! I think he knows more than you about literature in an entity!"  
  
"And, why, Miss Brennon, would I give him a failing grade if I knew that he passed the quiz?" Riley would give the woman props, she was smooth about it.  
  
"I should be asking you that! Why would a teacher give a student a failing grade when they knew a passing grade was due?" Riley's voice was laced with sarcasm as she questioned the teacher.  
  
"I'll have you know that I have never failed anyone who didn't deserve to be failed, Miss Brennon. I have never done anything even remotely--"  
  
"I don't know that you're telling the truth, but you know what I think?"  
  
"What is it that you think?"  
  
"I think you're an old hag who doesn't like being corrected. I think you're just a bitch that doesn't know how to take being wrong. AND even if that wasn't true, you'd still be a bitch for failing my boyfriend, not just because he's my boyfriend, but because I know, just like you do, that he deserved to pass and you failed him! You knew perfectly well that--" She was cut off by the door bursting open.  
  
"Riley....stop...."  
  
"What? No! She's a vindictive old bit--"  
  
Travis clamped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth and looked up at his teacher, "I'm really sorry about this, Mrs. Kaegan. I just told her about failing the quiz today...I didn't think she would react like this. I..." He sighed, glancing down at the floor, but quickly locking eyes with the teacher before him again, "Sometimes, Riley doesn't know when to stop. She just...gets caught up in the moment and..." He sighed again.  
  
"That's quite alright, Travis. You can't do anything about your girlfriend's wretched, awful, and absolutely appalling behavior."  
  
Travis almost immediately took to the defensive, but he was as calm as he could be about it. "Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to please not judge my girlfriend by this...outburst. I-I think...she's having a bad day."  
  
"I don't care if she's failed one class, been late for another, and gotten yelled at for no apparent reason in another today, there is no justification for her ignominious behavior and extremely offensive language."  
  
"Mrs. Kaegan, I'd really like it if you don't judge her based on this!" Travis said a little more harshly than he'd expected.  
  
"And I would really like it if you would leave and be sure to take your nauseating, deranged girlfriend with you."  
  
Travis closed his eyes and repeated a slow mantra in his head as he turned Riley and himself around, making the dark-headed girl walk out of the teacher's lounge. You will not kill the teacher. You will not kill the teacher. You will not kill the teacher. You will not kill the bitch. You will not kill her. Once they were a little farther away from the teacher's lounge, Travis sighed. "God, I can't believe I'm going to be in her class all year." He muttered to himself. "Riley, why did you do that? I told you I'd talk to her about it."  
  
"I know, but you're always so...rational and...understanding. You need to take some anger lessons from Ray and I. We can teach you how to be...unreasonable and...I dunno, harsh."  
  
Travis smiled slightly and shook his head, "I think that being rational is just part of my job description, Riley. I don't think you could beat it out of me." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Riley leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Ok...fine...you win...like always." She smiled faintly. After a few moments, she frowned. "Why do you always win our little arguments?"  
  
Travis just laughed as they entered the cafeteria again.  
  
"Travis! I'm serious!" She got no more of a response from him than she had just received. "Hey!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
8/14/07 - 3:45pm - Tuesday - After School  
  
After the incident at lunch, Travis' day had been pretty normal. He hadn't expected anything extremely out of the ordinary to happen at home today, either. Travis wasn't sure if this was because of the normal day at school or just how mundane his home life was. Either way, he did see any unnatural things happening in the near future as he drove home. Riley had come with him that morning and she was insisting on going to his house now, rather than home. Travis didn't understand why she wanted to come over so bad, but he didn't deny her of it either. It wasn't long and he pulled into the driveway, noticing a strange car that was there already. A black Ferrari with red, orange, yellow, green, white, and blue flames on the doors (the colors descended as you got closer t the rear end of the car) was sitting in the driveway. Travis frowned. "Who the hell--" He cut himself short, searching his brain to think who might be here.  
  
"Uhh...Travis...did your parents go through a crazy, wacky, mood-swing or...maybe a mid-life crisis of some kind?" Riley asked, eyebrows raised, gesturing to the strange vehicle in the driveway.  
  
"No...honestly, I don't think so."  
  
Suddenly, Riley gasped very dramatically and her eyes widened as she turned to look at Travis. When she spoke, it was all very quick, but he managed to understand it all. "Travis! What if it's some crazy psycho in there? I mean, he could be an escaped...um...mental...patient...ok...the situation just lost it drama cause I ruined it." She muttered.  
  
Travis laughed and got out of the car.  
  
"You aren't actually going to go in there, are you?" This time, Riley was drop dead serious in her worrisome tone.  
  
"Yes, Riley, I am. It's my house."  
  
Riley didn't seem very comfortable with the idea, but she decided that she'd go with Travis. "Just...in case the guy has some psycho friends with him." She muttered and quickly ran over to Travis.  
  
Travis rolled his eyes and checked the door. It was unlocked. Maybe his parents were going through something...or maybe they were brainwashed. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And...Riley's here!"  
  
Instead of hearing his mother come rushing into the front hallway like usual to greet him and question him about his day at school, Travis heard someone coming towards the front hall very slowly. He frowned. What the hell was going on? Travis wasn't sure weather or not that he and Riley should move any farther from the door than they already were, so he stayed put, knowing Riley was a little too freaked out about this to go on by herself. The only real indication that she was totally freaked out about the current situation, other than her earlier comments, was the fact that she was standing behind Travis and squeezing his shoulder so hard that it actually started to hurt.  
  
After enough time went by, a figure could be seen at the end of the corridor. The figure slowly and silently approached the two teenagers. Travis felt the grip Riley had on his shoulder tighten. If it wasn't for the fact that, now, even he was a little scared, Travis would have found Riley's apprehension quite amusing. It wasn't long, however that the figure came into the light and revealed a woman of about Travis' mother's age, maybe a year or two younger. Loose shoulder length strawberry blond curls graced her shoulders and she had piercing blue eyes. Her attire consisted of big, silver hoop earrings, a black cross necklace, a dark gray halter top with a black jacket that had a belt on it over the top, a pair of pants that faded from white, to silver, to gray, two more darker shades of gray, black, and started over again, going backwards and even a pair of dark gray tennis shoes. A cigarette was in the corner of her mouth, "Travis!" She shouted, taking the cigarette between her middle and forefingers. She closed the space between them and gave him a hug.  
  
Travis coughed a few times, not being used to the smoke from the cigarette. "Aunt Sophia...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, you'll hear aaaall about it when Cheyanne gets her ass home and finds out."  
  
"You mean...my mom doesn't know you're here?"  
  
"No. I actually just got here about, ahh.." She glanced at her watch, "An hour ago."  
  
"Great! It's...always great to see you, Aunt Sophia." Travis didn't seem very comfortable about Sophia being here.  
  
"Now," Sophia started, walking around to look at Riley. She lifted the girls dark hair and touched her right cheek before letting her hand go back up to take the cigarette from her mouth again. She blew the smoke out of her mouth, a little upwards. "Who are you, little lady?"  
  
"My name's Riley, and I'm...uh...Travis'--" Riley was shocked when a hand had clamped over her mouth. "Mmh! Tramis!"  
  
"Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop."  
  
Sophia frowned, "Let the girl speak!"  
  
Riley twisted out of Travis' grip. "Yeah! Travis! What's with you? I was only gonna tell her that I'm your girlfriend!" Riley barely noticed that Travis' eyes had been getting wider with each of her words.  
  
Travis sighed and rolled his eyes, picking his book bag up and starting down the hallway to go to his room. He knew how Sophia was and he was not in the mood for her right now. Actually, to be completely honest, he was never in the mood for his Aunt Sophia, but sometimes he had to be. Travis decided that he would have to warn Riley which relatives she could speak freely around and which ones she couldn't.  
  
Riley and Sophia followed the blond haired boy. "So, you're his girl, are you?"  
  
Riley nodded, "Yup. We've been dating fooorrrr...God, I don't know...the middle of December sooo....about eight months..."  
  
"Wooow. You really like this girl, don'tcha Travis?"  
  
Travis had only just reached the first stair when the two women entered the living room. He rolled his eyes but faced his Aunt, "Yeah...you could say that." Travis said, almost sarcastically, all the while thinking about the last week or so when he had actually managed to loose sleep because of thoughts of Riley. He never thought that would happen to him, or at least now when he was eighteen, but surprisingly enough, it did. "Well, I'll let you two talk..." He said, starting his way back upstairs.  
  
"Ahh, Travis! Come back down when ya get your bag upstairs!" Sophia yelled.  
  
"Maybe..." Travis muttered to himself.  
  
"Pleeaaase, Travis! It's been since last Thursday and lunch today when I was yelling at Mrs. Kaegan!" Riley begged.  
  
"Alright...Alright..." Travis could still be heard, even though he was in his room.  
  
"Yelling at a teacher, were you?"  
  
Riley nodded at Sophia's question, "Yeah...she failed Travis on a quiz today for no reason..."  
  
"Sounds like a vindictive bitch to me. I know a few of those kind from back home."  
  
"New York?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. California. Kinda like that song...um..yeah." Riley laughed at herself and she and Sophia stopped any and all conversation when they heard Travis coming downstairs.  
  
Sophia quickly started up again so he didn't think they were talking all about him or something. She may not know her nephew as well as she should, but she knew him well enough to know that he was too self-concious about things like that for his own good. "You like kind of familiar, you related to anyone 'round here?"  
  
"Marie and James Brennon."  
  
"Ahh...ok." She nodded. She knew who they were from the last trip here. "So...you two have been solid for eight months, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...there've been a couple of arguments but...for the most part it's gone...surprisingly smooth." Riley grinned.  
  
Travis entered the living room and slid in on the couch behind Riley. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, baby..."  
  
"Don't do that!" She giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just kinda weird when you call me baby." Riley tilted her head back to look up at him, "No offense of anything is meant there."  
  
"None taken." Travis smirked. She always made sure that he knew that she didn't mean to offend him...unless they were arguing, then she made a point to offend him.  
  
Riley sighed and fell into Travis, who wrapped his arms around her. Riley looked up at Travis, "Travis...we have homework."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Homework sucks."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Homework should be outlawed."  
  
"No...because then we wouldn't know if we actually knew what we thought we learned in class."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation but Riley muttered, "I still think homework should be outlawed...."  
  
Sophia shook her head. This Riley kid reminded her a lot of herself. She smiled as she looked at the two in their current position. "You two are so cute together..."  
  
"Hear that, Travis? We're a cute couple!" She grinned.  
  
"Well, when you're half of it, how could that not be?" He smiled.  
  
Riley wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. She mentally shrugged it off and did just that. However, after the fact, she really wished she hadn't done anything, simply because of what he did. Travis poked her in the side. Riley squealed a little and squirmed. "Don't you dare!" She said, warningly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it's not fair!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're not ticklish...it's not fair!" She repeated.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him again.  
  
Travis grinned, "I'll give you a ten second head start."  
  
Riley immediately jumped up and started towards the stairs. She was halfway up when he started to climb them. She ran down the hallway towards his room and slammed the door. "Ahh! No! You're not getting iiinnn!" She had pressed her body against the door in an attempt to keep it closed. However, it wasn't long and Travis had already burst through, the door slamming behind him. Riley had already mistakenly trapped herself by laying on the bed. Travis had her pinned down in no time. To make her legs immobile, he straddled her and as far as her arms and hands went, well, once he got started, she wouldn't be able to stop him. At first, she was slapping him but the instant he touched her stomach she stopped. "Noooo...Traaaviiiis...Please...This isn't fair!"  
  
"What's that one thing you like to say so much?"  
  
"Um...there's lots of things. You're going to have to be a little more specific."  
  
"Life sucks...and then you die." He said as he, in Riley's opinion, attacked her.  
  
She screamed and squealed and tried to get away, but nothing she did worked. "Tra--vis! This..isn't...fu--funny!" She barely managed between laughing.  
  
"Because!" She yelled. "It ti--tickles!" She squealed.  
  
"Well...that is the point."  
  
"Traaavis...please...st-sto-stop!" She could hardly manage the plea between giggling and trying to catch her breath from all the laughing.  
  
"Juuust a little longer..." He teased, continuing to tickle her.  
  
Riley didn't think he would have actually think he would start tickling her even more after that. She was almost managing to kick her legs, but not quite due to the position the couple was in at the moment. She squealed again. "Tra-vis! Ple-ease! Sto-Stop!"  
  
Travis grinned and did as she asked, or rather, had been asking for the past fifteen minutes. He got up and lay down beside her, on his side.  
  
"That...was not fair, Travis and it definitely wasn't funny."  
  
"I thought it was...and you sure could have fooled me, not thinking it was funny. You sure were laughing a lot."  
  
"That's because it tickles!" She said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Riley pipped up again, "Travis..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is the one...single...thing that Travis Anthony Strong can not stand more than anything in the world?"  
  
"Like what? And...I'm assuming you mean other than my Aunt Sophie, right?"  
  
"I mean, what are you scared of more than anything else? Is there anything at all?"  
  
Travis hesitated before answering. "Spiders." was his simple, single-worded response.  
  
"Spiders?" Riley almost laughed.  
  
"Yes...they just creep me out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "I have no clue, but it's always been like that..." "It's not as far as arachnaphobia, is it?"  
  
"No...it's just...I...just...uh...I don't know how to explain it but..." He shuddered, "Eeeehhh...spiders just freak me out."  
  
"Hmm...never would have guessed that one." Riley muttered, leaning into Travis.  
  
Travis put his arm around Riley's waist. "Well, now you know."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"What's the one thing that Riley Diane Brennon is scared of more than anything in the world?" Travis decided to retaliate.  
  
"Travis...I think it's a good thing for you to know that...I'm claustrophobic." Riley said, as serious as she had ever been.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do you think I'm Sirius? No! I don't think so! I wouldn't be able to handle sitting in a car if that was the case."  
  
"Well...what is it, then?"  
  
"I dunno...I mean...being alone is definitely one thing..."  
  
"I think that's part of everyone's personality. I have that one too..."  
  
"I know this is gonna sound stupid cause you already know I like the rain...but I hate thunderstorms."  
  
This struck Travis as odd. "That's...strange. Why?"  
  
"I don't know...I just...don't like 'em."  
  
"Seriously here?"  
  
She shook her head, grinning, "No!"  
  
Travis laughed a bit. "Riley! Come on, I told you about my thing with spiders...you tell me what your...thing...is."  
  
"I don't have a thing, Travis!" She grinned and laughed, deciding to let him hang in suspense for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes - Ok...that was fun. For me, at least. Hope you like it! Go on to chapter 12 *Grin* 


	12. Affairs With A Thing Called Romance

The Final Year, The Final Show  
  
Disclaimer - See ch 1.  
  
A/N - Well, this chapter should be fun. Or...for me..Might be boring for  
you guys, but I think it should be fun. *grin* Anyway, not going to BORE you before you get to  
read the fic, so... I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter, kay? *nods* Ooookay! *waves*  
Later days! lol.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Ch 12 - Affairs With A Thing Called Romance  
8/14/07 - 4:33pm - Tuesday  
  
Cheyanne Strong had been a little confused when she had pulled into her driveway. She wasn't sure who had come in a Ferrari. However, as soon as she entered her house, her confusion quickly turned to anger. Cheyanne didn't let the anger show just yet, she was going to at least give Sophia a chance to explain herself. Well, Cheyanne thought that's what she was going to do; however, she was very wrong. "Sophia, what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile, setting her purse down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Ever heard of visiting family, dear sister?" Sophia asked offhandedly.  
  
"Yes, but you don't usually visit unless you want something. Is it money, Sophia? Do you need some money? Because I told you that the last time you were here was the last time I was going to support you and you're...crazy adventures to exotic places, or whatever you wish to call them."  
  
"She immediately assumes I want something...money! You think I need money? I live in New York! I'm practically made of money, Anne!" Sophia knew that Cheyanne hated it when she called her "Anne" and she was doing it just to spite her. "Plus, do I not have the right to visit my family? My sister, my brother-in-law...my nephew who I haven't seen since he was five?" She yelled.  
  
"Eight." Travis interjected.  
  
"Look, kid, no one cares about specifics at the moment." Sophia said, glancing at Travis over her shoulder. She faced her older sister again, "Anne, it's been ten years since I've seen Travis! Can I not just come to see him? If I can't see you and Mike, I'll come to see him! Or is that not good enough for you? Huh? Is that it, Anne?"  
  
"No, Sophia, that's not it. What 'it' is, is the fact that every other time in the last fifteen years that you arrived on our doorstep, you've been looking for money for some exotic trip to some foreign place. So, naturally, that's what I assumed you were here for this time. Don't you think that Mike and I have enough to deal with? Moving all the time and everything? That takes mon--ey. Moving has always costed money, Sophie!"  
  
"Ok! I'm sorry for any inconvenience that I've served as in the past fifteen years, but there's nothin' I can do about that, is there? It's in the past, Anne! I can't change what happened! If you know a way to go back in time, I'd like to know how. I'd like the be able to prevent a lot of things that I did!"  
  
"Well if it's not money, what are you here for, Sophia?"  
  
"I came to see my eighteen year old nephew that I haven't seen in ten years before he went off to college, Anne! And..." Sophia lowered her voice to a whisper. "And...I was gonna pay you guys back."  
  
"Pay us back?" Cheyanne questioned this notion.  
  
"Yeah, uh...I've got...all the money you and Mike have ever loaned me." She muttered.  
  
"Well...ok...um...are you staying somewhere?"  
  
"Actually...I was kind of hoping that I could stay here with you guys." She said quickly, just before lighting a cigarette.  
  
"If you are to stay here, I will most certainly say that you will not be smoking in my house." Cheyanne took the cigarette from her sisters mouth and ran it under water in the sink before throwing it in the trash.  
  
"Alright," Sophia shrugged, lighting another cigarette.  
  
Cheyanne sighed annoyed, "Sophia! I said not in the house."  
  
"Then I'll go outside." The red-headed woman said harshly, turning on her heel and walking slowly down the entrance hall and outside to finish her smoke.  
  
In the living room, Riley raised an eyebrow at Travis, who had sat down beside her. "You call that bloodshed?"  
  
"No..." Travis said, frowning, "I had actually expected more than that."  
  
"Oh, Riley, dear, I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Cheyanne said as she entered the living room.  
  
"Hear what? You had an argument."  
  
"Yes, but...those were harsh words exchanged between my sister and I." Cheyanne said.  
  
"Harsh? That was harsh? You have got to be kidding me." Riley shook her head when she realized that Cheyanne was serious, "You wanna know harsh, go live at my house for a week. You've got a drunk woman who has affairs in the house she and her husband live in all the time. You've got a man that sells drugs and has his own affairs. They're probably so damn glad that I left when I did. That meant that they could use my room for their...enjoyment and not have to each have their special time on different days. Then you've got all the men your mother's bringin' home....man...livin' in California was hell." She muttered the last bit to herself.  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that your parents were so--"  
  
Riley waved it off, "Ahh, who cares, I'm outta there, I don't even care any more."  
  
Cheyanne blinked, "Well...alright." She turned to her son, "Travis, I've got to go to the store, I'm not sure exactly when I'll be back, I've have quite the load of groceries to get and...you know how your father is." Cheyanne said as she made her way towards the kitchen to get her purse, keys, and walk down the entry hall to leave.  
  
"Bye, mom!"  
  
"Bye, hun!"  
  
Riley leaned into Travis and he put his arm around her. "Travis...I need to get a life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no clue, it just seemed like a good thing to say."  
  
Travis laughed. "You are definitely one of a kind, Riley."  
  
"You like reminding me of that, don't you?" "Yeah...I don't want you to forget or something."  
  
"Well...ok..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
8/14/07 - 7:23pm - Tuesday - That Night  
  
Lily was really starting to wonder about accepting anything in the form of a surprise from Ray. Earlier today he had told her that he had a surprise for her and that she needed to be at the station at seven thirty. She was currently on her way over there. She had decided that, since it was so nice out tonight, that she would walk. Lily had also figured that, walking, she might give Ray a little more time to do whatever it was he might be doing at the station. She sighed as she came to the familiar lot where the station was. She shook her head as she made her way towards the door. Deciding that she wouldn't just burst in all the sudden, Lily rapped on the big metal door, giving Ray warning of her presence.  
  
Ray's eyes widened when he heard the knocking on the door. "Maybe I should have told her to be here at eight..." He muttered, "Just a sec!"  
  
Lily could only wonder what all the shuffling around behind the door was for. She shrugged, thinking that she would found out in due time. She stood there against the wall as she waited for him to come around and open the door.  
  
Ray looked around the station once more, still worried that things weren't going to go right. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, deciding that it was fine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was forgetting something. He shrugged and walked over to the door slowly. He couldn't believe that he had actually done this. He opened the heavy metal door and smiled. "Hey, Lils."  
  
"Hey, Ray," Lily said, getting away from the wall and starting towards him. "So, what's the surprise?" She asked, looking at him before they entered the station. "You've been killing me with suspense all...." She stopped. She couldn't believe that this was usually the headquarters for Radio Free Roscoe. "Day..." She barely whispered as she looked around. He had thrown a long dark red cloth over a small circular table, which had two lit candles as a centerpiece. That was the best part of it all, but the rest was kind of funny: There were similar cloths around the tech booth and over the table that she, Ray, and Robbie usually sat at. As she started towards the table, Ray did as well, pulling the chair back for her and everything.  
  
Ray sat down himself across from her, "So...should I...take your silence as hate?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No, Ray...this is..." she grinned, "Wow..."  
  
Ray sighed. "Ok, good."  
  
Lily couldn't help but keep looking around, even though she had seen everything already.  
  
"As...you can tell, the menu was a little...lacking, considering that I'm only seventeen and actually haven't had a job since last summer."  
  
Lily hadn't actually even seen what they would be eating. She looked down at the plate that was in front of her. She grinned. "Mickey's pizza, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...kinda kills my sad attempt at romance, huh?"  
  
"First of all, your try at romance isn't sad...it's...true to the Ray Brennon I know. Had I come here and seen the station decked out in a way that Travis might have set it up...I would have been scared greatly and probably would have run away screaming." She joked.  
  
Ray nodded slightly and almost immediately said, "You're joking, right?"  
  
Lily shook her head. That was Ray, ever worrying about little jokes and things like that. "Yeah, Ray...I was joking."  
  
Ray sighed, "Ok, good." He nodded. "I mean...it's not like I can't be romantic, I just--"  
  
"Ray, stop. If you were some extremely sappy romantic, do you really think I would be dating you?" She smiled slightly. She wasn't sure why exactly, but Ray was obviously nervous. He always rambled or stumbled over his words when he was nervous.  
  
"Right...good...or..." He frowned, "I...uh...yeah." He paused and shook his head, "You know what we're missing?"  
  
"Be--sides...wine?" Lily giggled.  
  
"Yeah..." Ray muttered. Lily didn't take much note of how Ray started the music, but...that was ok because she didn't care.  
  
"Music! Of course." She grinned and watched as Ray got up and walked around to her side of the table.  
  
"Care to dance with me, beautiful lady?"  
  
"As long as you keep calling me beautiful lady." Lily said, grinning and taking the hand he offered her. "You know, the only thing that's wrong here...is that's it's not prom or something." She muttered as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh...what does...prom have to do with anything?"  
  
Lily's head shot up and she looked at Ray as is he were insane. "I'm glad that this isn't prom. I don't do dresses...or...not long ones, anyway. And I rarely do short ones."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Lily smiled and initiated a kiss and she had to say, Ray was definitely not complaining; not that he ever did or anything...but that was beside the point.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
8/14/07 - 8:43pm - Tuesday - Later That Night  
  
Ray was walking Lily home now that the date was on its way to being over. He had actually been surprised when she insisted that he did. What surprised him even more was the answer he got from her when he asked why she insisted so much.  
  
"Ray...it's nearly nine at night. I'm not about to be picked up by some creep." She had said, a hand on her hip and a strand of blond in her face.  
  
"And what exactly does my presence with you have to do with anything?" He asked playfully, moving the strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Now, they were walking home, hand in hand. Lily sighed and leaned into Ray when he put an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Lily frowned for a moment and looked up at Ray, "Ray...what is today?"  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
She shook her head, "No, the date."  
  
"It's...the fourteenth, why?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I am sooo sorry, Ray. I've been really busy with....homework..." Her voice had faltered slightly when she said that, "that...I...I completely forgot! I am soooo sorry!"  
  
"Aa--bout...what?"  
  
"I swear, I'll get you something tomorrow." She continued, not explaining what she was talking about.  
  
"Lily...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Thursday is your birthday, Ray!"  
  
"It is?" He seemed to think about this for a moment before grinning and laughing. "It is." He laughed. "It's ok, Lils," He said, patting her on the head, "I forgot too."  
  
"Noo! It's not okay! I actually forgot about your birthday!"  
  
"Lily...I almost forgot your birthday this year too."  
  
"Oh yeah..." After a moment, realization of some kind seemed to hit her. "Damn. I have to top your fender strat."  
  
"Lily...you don't have to get me anything. It doesn't matter."  
  
"But, Ray..." Lily whined.  
  
"Lily...do you know what I want for my birthday?"  
  
"No...well...I might. I could think of something...but that would all depend on if my parents, or yours since they are gone a lot, are...well...gone within the next two days." Lily giggled at the expression on his face.  
  
"Well...that...would definitely be one thing, I'm not going to deny that, but...what I was actually going to say was...something along the lines of: Your presence would be enough of a birthday gift to me, Lils."  
  
"Don't go all sappy on me, now Ray!"  
  
The couple looked at each other and laughed. Ray being sappy was quite laughable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was that? I know...creepy, huh? Ray trying to be...*gasp*  
romantic?  
*laughs* It was fun as hell to write though! 


	13. The Day That Some People Called DOOMED!

The Final Year, The Final Show

**Disclaimer - See ch. 1 dammit! Maroon 5 owns "Sunday Morning". And...I don't own 16 Candles. (Just read. Trust me. You'll see.)**

A/N - Ok...let's see....This chapter should be fun. Jessica (the typical Guest Author) will be helping me with this chapter. It should be fun...but we have to TRY and make a step-up from Riley's birthday, right? I mean...it's RAY's birthday now. grin

Now that that's over...I'll let you read shoves her readers to make them read now Go read!

Renjview! You know what it means!

----------------------------------------------------------  
**Ch 13 - The Day That Some People Call DOOMED  
**----------------------------------------------------------  
8/15/07 - 6:02am - Wednesday  
-------------------------------------

Ray jumped out of bed, threw back his covers and X-ed the date off on the calender. It was the sixteenth, his eighteenth birthday. Today was going to rock all kinds of... rocking. He slammed his hand on the radio, turning it on and then turned his alarm clock off.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling_," Ray sang along with Adam Levine's vocals. "_Steal some covers share some skin_," he snatched up his comb, holding it to his mouth. "_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, You twist to fit the mold that I am in_," he jumped up onto his bed, chest still bare, sleep pants hanging low. "_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew, That someday it would lead me back to you, That someday it would lead me back to you_." Once that line left his mouth, badly pitched, he did a little jump, twisting around. Unfortunately his feet were caught in the blankets and he fell to the floor with a thump. Undaunted, he continued on with the song.

"_That may be all I need_," he sang as he pulled himself up. "_In darkness she is all I see_," he pointed to the picture of he and Lily sitting on his night table. "_Come and rest your bones with me, Driving slow on Sunday morning, And I never want to leave_." At that moment his door slammed open.

"Raymond Jamison Brennan!" Ray spun around, dropping his comb. An extremely annoyed and tossled looking Riley stood in his doorway. "What on _EARTH_ are you doing? I had at least another hour of sleep coming and this racket wakes me up!"

"Come on Riles, it's my birthday."

"What?"

"My eighteenth birthday, it's today."

"Ray.... today is the fifteenth."

"Oh."

"I can't believe you forgot your own damn birthday!"

"I didn't forget my birthday...I'm just kind of a day ahead of myself."

Riley let out a groan of frustration, turned and muttering to herself, she went back to her room.

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 10:02am - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

The next day, Ray had the feeling that he was in a very annoying eighties movie. He wasn't sure why or what movie, but he was sure he'd seen a movie like this before. His parents both left for work, not even saying a thing to him at all, except for the fact that they would be home late and to order a pizza or something. Riley wasn't home either. Something was wrong with this picture. Riley should still be in bed, it was only ten. Normally, Ray would still be asleep for another two hours at least, but this was a special occasion. It was his eighteenth birthday. He couldn't just sleep it all away, right?

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 10:07am - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

Riley tapped her foot impatiently on the floor in front of the counter at Mickey's Disks as she waited for the others to come. She leaned back on her arms against the counter. This was starting to getting annoying. She told them to all be here at ten o'clock and it was--she glanced at her watch--ten after. Damn. There would be no point in scolding them all for being late. Dammit. "Life's a bitch and then you die, right?" She rolled her eyes, but quickly turned them towards the door when she heard the bell signaling someone coming in or leaving. Fortunately for Riley's patience, it was the whole gang minus Ray. "Took you long enough!" So much for not yelling at them.

"Riley...it's only ten after." Robbie pointed out, raising his eyebrows at the eccentric girl.

"Fine, fine, be that way. Don't let me have my great fun of berating you guys. But I **_did_** tell you guys to be here at **_ten o'clock_**." Riley said, a hand on her hip.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" Lily asked, sitting on one of the stools at the bar of the little restaurant.

"We," Riley started, "Are here because of Ray's birthday."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Well, if that's why we're here..." She glanced around, "Where's Ray?"

Riley sighed as if this whole thing should be quite obvious, "Let's just say...we're going to pull a Sixteen Candles on him...only it would be Eighteen Candles...except that sounds really bad and...yeah, but that's the basic thing we're going for." She nodded.

Travis, who was standing behind his girlfriend, looked down at her, "You have honestly **_got_** to stop watching all those eighties movies your aunt and uncle got you for Christmas last year."

"No! I couldn't do that! They're are great! But I don't really like Sixteen Candles all that much...but the concept is funny, especially since Ray is the one we're all going to pull it over on. It will be **_highly_** amusing to see him freak out."

"You're so sure that he will?" Kim asked.

"Trust me, Kim, he's my cousin and I know him **_very_** well. Not to mention the fact that he's been psycho about his eighteenth birthday since he was like...ten. He will **_totally flip_** and it will be absolutely hilarious!" Riley started laughing at the image that she found her mind.

"You really know how to be brutal when you want to be, Riley." Robbie grinned.

"What? You think I couldn't be? I'm a **_Brennan_**." She grinned and used her hands to follow her body as she spoke her next line, "Plus, when have you ever seen a halo anywhere **_near_** this Celestial Body?"

Just because he could, Travis leaned over towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well, you've got the Celestial body part of it right." He grinned and winked at her.

"Oh, Lord, help me," Lily sighed, "Really, it was **_way_** too early for that, don't you think?"

"Well, **_I _**don't think so," Riley smiled and inched towards her boyfriend, playing along and kissing him.

"Sooo," Lily turned away from her two friends and faced the other two sitting at the table, "Robbie, you were saying?"

"I was?" Robbie was confused.

"Yes," Lily said, a certain sharpness in her voice, "You were."

"Oh, right. The...thing."

"Yeah. That." Now that it had been two months since **_that_** night, Lily really understood why Ray had been so freaked out by the two's sexual trysts. It was absolutely horrifying and near inconceivable how overly-procreative the two acted. Sure, most of it was just that--an act--and usually started by Riley, but still! And somehow, when it was all started by Travis, it was just...worse.

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 3:17pm - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

Ray was starting to wonder about his family and friends. None of them were paying a bit of attention to him. They should be! They all made quite possibly the biggest deal out of Riley's eighteenth birthday two months ago, what about him? "I guess they used all of their partying energy in June." Ray said bitterly as he flopped down on the couch. If no one was going to say anything to him, he would just watch TV. What else was there to do?

What had to be the strangest thing of all was a tie between a few things.

**1.) His parents: They hadn't forgotten a single one of his birthdays, but somehow, all of the sudden, on the most important one for another three years, they hardly acknowledged the fact that he exsisted! What was wrong with **_that_ **picture, huh?**

**2.) Riley: What was wrong with her freakin' **_BRAIN_**? Just yesterday, **_she_ **told Ray that his birthday was the next day. She complained about being woken up almost all day. **_How_** could she forget? This just didn't seem right...**

**3.) Lily: She was his girlfriend! Even if no one else did, should **_she_** at least be the one to remember his birthday? Sure, he had nearly missed hers, but he really had made that one up, hadn't he? He got her a **_Fender Strat_** for Christ's sake! Didn't that count for **_something_

**4.) Everyone: How could everyone forget about HIM?!**

However, Ray's brain didn't seem to make many connections to this. That, of course, was the problem. As he flipped through the channels on TV trying to find something to watch, Ray frowned. "I still feel like I'm in some kind of cheesy, annoying movie."

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 4:38pm - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

Riley was in her room, lying on her back across her bed. She was talking on the phone to one of her very long-distance friends, but she didn't care. It was **_her_** cell phone and the mobile-to-mobile thing made it free. She had been shocked that it worked over countries. Oh, well! Riley laughed, "I know! It's hilarious! And he hasn't made one comment to me about not remembering. Not a **_single one_**!"

"Are you serious? With all the fuss you've told me he's made over it," Kerri's voice proved her grinning, "And his loudness, I have to say, I am **_honestly_** and **_throughly_** shocked."

"I know. It's sad! I know secretly seething in his mind, though."

"How?"

"He's my cousin and over the last year, we've practically become siblings. Plus, he's always had this...look in eyes when he's seething and angry. It's been there...**_all_**...**_day_**." Riley laughed again as she sat up, lying on the bed, length-wise on her pillows.

"Well, girl, we've already been talking for like, three hours. Meaning I've been in pretty much the same position for a while. I need to get off the damn phone."

"Not to mention I need to get back to my 'Get Ray Seriously Pissed Off' game." Riley grinned, "Anyway, later, girl!" She said before hanging up. "I wonder what Ray would say if I told him I told one of my best friends back home about this whole gig when it was over?"

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 6:02pm - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

Riley had decided that to get a reaction--which she was **_very_** shocked that she had yet to get--she would have to get everyone to come over all at once. This was exactly what she did. At exactly six-oh-two that evening, all of the cousins' mutual friends-and-or-respective-boyfriends-and-or-girlfriends arrived at the Brennan house. This, Riley decided, was going to be the ultimate reaction from him. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

There were muttered greetings between the four as they came in. Almost instantly, everyone went to their designated "places" in the living room: Riley and Travis to her uncles extra comfy recliner (Riley in his lap); Robbie and Kim on the couch (simply sitting next to each other); and Lily was left standing in the middle of the living room. "Well," She said, looking around and not finding her boyfriend anywhere, "I **_would_** go to my place, but my boyfriend obviously isn't here."

"Ahh, he's up in his room." Riley said offhandedly, "Secretly sulking, no doubt."

Lily nodded and made her way up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. She made sure she was going to be extra careful at being stealth-like when she got into the hallway. She slowly crept up to his door and opened it as quietly as she could. She entered the room to no Ray. She frowned. This was strange. She was in his room, yet there was no boyfriend in sight.

However, this was soon fixed as the door to the bathroom connected to his room was suddenly thrown open, fog **_everywhere_**. Ray shaking his hair free of water as he came out and was suddenly very, _very_, **very**, **_VERY_** glad he had put that towel around his waist since he hadn't locked his bedroom door. His eyes were wide as they could be to find a confused--and now even slightly shocked--Lily Randall in the middle of his room. "Wha--What are you doing here?"

"Riley...asked me over." Lily smiled.

"Right. So, uh, yeah...we've really got that...**_timing_** thing down, huh?" Ray tried to turn it all into a joke, as usual.

"Yeah. We've got it down **_real_** well, Ray." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

-------------------------------------  
8/16/07 - 9:10pm - Thursday  
-------------------------------------

After a whole two hours of pizza and some random movie on PayPerView, the six teenagers started to get bored. They were all still sitting in their designated places around the living room, staring blankly and unseeingly at the TV, which was currently playing the music video to _1985_ by _Bowling For Soup_. It was a shock that even Riley wasn't paying attention to the video. Riley sighed, "Can we please **_do_** something!"

At that moment, Ray picked Lily up from his lap and set her down in their chair. "I'll be back."

"Where are you--"

"I _said_ I'd be back."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You were saying, Riley?"

"I was **_saying_** that we need to do **_something_**! I'm bored!"

Travis looked at her, frowning slightly, "Riley...you're always bored."

"Which is exactly why we need to find a way to fix it!" She grinned and looked around at the others, "So, any takers for ideas here?"

After a few minutes, Lily's face lit up and she broke into the biggest grin on the face of the earth. She laughed a little before saying: "Ok, I know exactly what I can do, but you guys...you can't be here. It would just....It would ruin **_everything_**."

"Lily..." Riley sing-songed, "What are you planning?"

"Not saying a word."

Robbie decided to chip in, "I don't know what she's planning, but I think that Riley's contagious." He looked at his girlfriend, "Kim, you can't hang around her so much when your home, ok? The world doesn't need a Riley-overload. That...would make the world a very scary place."

"The world **_is_** a scary place, Robbie." Riley rolled her eyes.

"If there were three of you, there would be no world! Simply...an Apocalypse."

"Guys, really! I need you to go before he gets back. I don't care where you go--Mickey's, the theater, **_Wal Mart_**--just....please go now!" Lily begged.

"Will you pay?" Riley joked.

"No! But go, please! He's going to be back in like...thirty seconds, and I want all four of you gone...before then."

"Thirty seconds?" Riley grinned.

"Yes, and I'm guessing."

Everyone slowly got up, "Isn't there a new movie in the dollar theater that we would all want to see, anyway?" Kim said.

"Probably." Robbie and Riley said at the same time. They looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and shrugged it off.

"Thank you, guys. Really, I...will **_totally_** find a way to make it up to you." Lily grinned and watched the four of them walk out of the door, out of the house. When she knew that they were gone, Lily's grin widened as she started to go up the stairs towards her boyfriends room again. She opened the door, quietly, but not like before. Lily was starting to wonder about Ray. This was the second time that she had come into his room and she had seen no sign of him. "Ray...where in the hell are you?"

There was a shout and the sound of things crashing before Ray fell to the ground on his back. His body was protruding from the entrance of his closet. Ray rubbed his forehead and as he got up, his back as well. "Ooww..."

Lily bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. "What were you doing?"

"Trying...to find..." Ray blinked a few times, "Actually, now I don't even remember." He laughed a little.

Lily tilted her head to the side slightly as she walked towards him, smiling the whole time. She pulled him towards her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, long and passionately. When they separated, Ray looked a little shocked and confused. "What? Didn't like that?" Ray was speechless, so Lily continued. "All right, if you don't want it," She turned and started to leave the room.

Ray snapped back to reality, "Wha--No! I just...Wow."

Lily smiled and turned back towards him, head tilted to the right a little. "Are you sure?" She teased.

"Trust me, I don't mind at all." Ray grinned and walked towards her.

Before Ray could do a thing, Lily guided him towards his bed and shoved him onto it. She stood just barely a foot away from him, looking at him, smiling. Lily crossed her arms over her waist and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black bra. "Happy birthday, Ray."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Notes - OMG! I know! It's been like THIRTY YEARS since I last updated! As many of you can stand by and attest to, but! The new season started, so, I kind of got a bit of inspiration. Not so much really from the latest episode, but still! Totally NOT the point! I hope to every god in the universe I don't take so long again. **

**Still wondering if any of you have any ideas on how the Final Show of RFR might go for this fic. Everything between the beginning of this and that final chapter is just...filler, mostly. lol! **

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,  
PFB


	14. The Weekend It All Came Down

The Final Year, The Final Show

**Disclaimer - See ch. 1 dammit! **

**A/N - Ok...let's see....This chapter will be interesting. Not saying another word.**

**Renjview! You know what it means!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 14 - The Weekend It All Came Down**

8/17/07 - Early Friday Morning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray and Lily had been laying under the mess of blankets and sheets for a good two and a half hours. They had heard Riley come back and fall like an earthquake to her bed--or because of the sound, possibly her floor. Lily had her head on Ray's shoulder when a thought hit her. She frowned and leaned up on her arm, looking down at Ray, who was looking back up at her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I know this isn't really the best time to bring it up, but I have to."

"What?" Ray asked again, eyebrows raised.

"Well...you know how Travis and Riley acted when they had sex..." She trailed off, "You don't think...**_we'll_** act like that, do you?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean..." After a moment, they looked at each other, completely different opinions in mind now.

"Naaahhhh." They said as one.

"See, it was expected of Riley," Ray said, "Because, well, she was pretty bad already, but when Swami even started acting like that..."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "I know! It was really weird. I just can't imagine him actually acting like that." She shook her head slowly.

"I may be related to the girl, but there is **_no way_** you're going to get me acting like Riley." Ray nodded, "You can be sure of that one."

------------------------------------------

8/18/07 - 2:08pm - Saturday

------------------------------------------

Riley was starting to wonder about her cousin and her best girl friend. They were acting really strange. And she knew exactly why, no matter how hard they were trying to keep it a secret. It was written all over their faces. However, she decided she wouldn't bring it up. Yet. She was hanging out with Lily at the other girl's house. Riley was currently sprawled out over Lily's bed like she would be over hers, hanging upside down. "Li-ly!"

"Ri-ley!" Lily whined back, "What?" She asked, laughing lightly.

Riley sat up suddenly and nearly caused Lily to tip back in her chair that she was leaning back on two legs at that moment. "You guys did it, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Lily looked throughly confused--and this was no cover; she was really confused.

"You and Ray. You did it, didn't you?"

"No," Lily said, as if she was offended, "Why? What makes you say that?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Lily, dahr-ling, there's no use denying it." She said in a randomly used British accent.

"I'm not denying anything!" Lily defended herself.

"Right, I believe you," Riley said in a very disbelieving tone; her voice was normal again. With her next line, she took on a very knowing tone, even if half of it **_was_** fake. "Honey, darlin', sweetie," Thank God, the fake part was over, "It's all over your face, and Ray...well...he's just been grinning uncontrolably. That is a **_huge_** hint."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, "How can you be so sure?"

Riley gave her a _Oh, come **on**!_ look and raised eyebrows.

"Fine." Lily rolled her eyes, "You win."

"And you loose." Riley giggled.

Lily only rolled her eyes again in response.

After a moment of silence, Riley sighed, "Oh, thank God!"

"What?"

"You're not telling me anything about it."

"Um, no..."

"Well, I have friends in California and a couple of the guys one of my friends dated were practically my brothers and she told me about it." Riley shuddered, "Worst six hours of my life, all thanks to Melanie." She shook her head.

Lily's eyes were wide as the moon, "How detalied was she?"

Riley looked her, obviously still disgusted with Melanie. "**_Very_**." Riley sighed, "That was two years ago and I **_still_** can't talk to James! I swear!"

"Wow...that's scary." Lily couldn't help but ask, "Is she a slut or something?"

Riley laughed. "No. She kind of dresses and comes off as one when you meet her, but really, she's nowhere near a slut. But...when she has sex, she has it and has it in the weirdest, wildest, and creepiest ways imaginable. And I know this...from six freakin' hours of recaps with her!" Riley shuddered, "Excuse me while I scream into your pillow." And she did just that.

------------------------------------------

8/18/07 - 4:00pm - Saturday

------------------------------------------

All six of the little Roscoe gang were at--where else--the Brennan house. They were all in their usual places, except for Travis and Riley, who were standing in the middle of the room, having what would seem to be a staredown to anyone that suddenly walked into the room. However, if that person stayed a few seconds later, they would realize that this was not what the two were doing. They were, as Ray put it, "In the middle of the Quote-Off, Strong is currently contemplating his next quote...Will he succeed?" Ray's voice was similar to that of a

commentator. "Well, **_duh_**! He's Travis! Of **_course_** he'll think of a quote!" And suddenly normal again.

"'The tongue weighs practically nothing, but so few people can hold it'...Anonymous." Travis said slowly.

Riley smirked, "I can beat that easy. And **_this_** quote has an author." She winked at her boyfriend, "'If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door'...Milton Berle."

"'Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point.' C.S. Lewis."

"How about one of my favorites? Riley grinned, "'If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun.' Katherine Hepburn."

"I can top that in a second." Travis said. "'Trials, temptations, disappointments -- all these are helps instead of hindrances, if one uses them rightly. They not only test the fibre of a character, but strengthen it. Every conquered temptation represents a new fund of moral energy. Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before.' James Buckham."

"Length doesn't matter, my friend, it's the quality. 'No matter where you go or what you do, your mother will always be behind you ...quietly ripping her hair out.' Cathy Guisewite."

"A nice one from a former American president. 'The best way to destroy your enemy is to make him your friend.'" Travis looked around the room, "Anyone care to guess who said that?"

Ray was the first to speak, "Some old dead guy!"

Travis and Riley sighed and spoke in unison, "Abraham Lincoln."

"Right. I knew that!" Ray shouted, "I was...I was testing you!" He nodded.

"'The hero is the one who kindles a great light in the world, who sets up blazing torches in the dark streets of life for men to see by. The saint is the man who walks through the dark paths of the world, himself a light.' Felix Adler." Riley smiled indignatly.

"I thought length didn't matter?" Travis teased, "'Work is a necessary evil to avoid.' Mark Twain."

"Oh, Lord. You reminded me of an actress from around the thirties. You got me on a kick, Travis." Riley warned, "'Whenever I'm caught between two evils, I take the one I've never tried.' Mae West, as will be the next several until stated otherwise."

"Mae West, huh? I'm surprised you know who she is."

"Well, I might not be completely into the movies from around that era, but she was great." Riley grinned and looked at the others, "You'll see.."

"'Events in the past may be roughly divided into those which probably never happened and those which do not matter.' William Raphlnge."

"'I generally avoid temptation unless I couldn't resist it.'"

"Damn, you guys are going to be here for hours, aren't you?" Lily intervened, only to get a chorused answer of,

"Yes."

"Oh-kay then..." Lily muttered, "I should get some popcorn. Come with, Ray?"

"Alright," Ray shrugged and followed her into the kitchen.

"You guys! You can't leave us here alone with these two!" Robbie called after his two friends, referring to Kim and himself.

"Yes, Mister McGrath, we can." Lily grinned. "Plus, it's not going to be **_that_** long..." And so she and Ray disappeared into the kitchen.

"'If you can't convince them, confuse them.' President Harry S. Truman."

"Oh, I like that one. Good choice." Riley smiled, "'When I'm good, I'm very, very good. When I'm bad, I'm better.'"

"If that's not the truth...there is none in this world." Kim agreed.

"'Love means never having to say you're sorry.' Erich Segal."

"Aww, I love you too, Travis." Riley laughed, "'Women with pasts interest men... they hope history will repeat itself.'"

"'He who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger.' It's from a Japanese Proverb."

"Nice...I like it.However, I'm bored with Mae for the moment, new quoter!" Riley blinked, "Will Rogers: 'Everything is funny as long as it is happening to somebody else.'"

"And it's so true." Robbie interjected.

_And I am overfilled with joy that you didn't chose one of the more provacative Mae West quotes, Riley. Thank you. _Travis silently thanked her before going on to say his next quote. "'The strongest man in the world is he who stands alone.' Isben."

Lily and Ray came back with two bowls of popcorn, giving Robbie and Kim one on their way in. The four sat in their places, ate their popcorn, and were amused by the Quote-Off. This went on for a good half hour before Riley ended up bringing Mae West into the picture again.

"Mae West really was a genius, don't you think?" Riley grinned, "'You ought to get out of those wet clothes and into a dry martini.'"

"Agatha Christie was very true to life. 'I like living. I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing.' And amsuing, too."

Riley glanced over at her cousin and his girlfriend as she said, "'Sex is emotion in motion.'" She held her giggles back when she saw Ray's pattented Brennan embarrassed habits; this consisted of wide eyes, swallowing, licking the lips, and darting eyes. She winked at the two and looked back at Travis.

"'The meaning of life is creative love. Not love as an inner feeling, as a private sentimental emotion, but love as a dynamic power moving out into the world and doing something original.'

from Tom Morris' book _If Aristotle Ran General Motors _in nineteen ninety-seven." Now, Travis wasn't merely thinking, but hoping and praying, _Please, Riley...don't let your next quotes get into the deeper end of Mae..._

"'It's not the men in my life that count. It's the life in my men.'"

_So far, so good...for now..._ "'If there is one thing upon this earth that mankind love and admire better than another, it is a brave man, -- it is the man who dares to look the devil in the face and tell him he is a devil.' James A. Garfield."

Ray sighed and said, "Alright, come on! When is this going to **_end_**?"

"I dunno..." Riley shrugged.

"It's gotta end sometime! Or we'll be here forever, Riley!"

Riley looked at Travis and nodded, "He's right...and plus, I've got a job interview today at...six and it's..." She glanced at her watch, "Five thrity-three." She smiled.

"Job interview? I didn't know you applied. Where?" Travis asked.

"Mickey's." Riley grinned, "Where else are you supposed to work around here? I'm not goin' to the dollar theather."

"How many more quotes are we allowed to have?" Travis asked, causing both Riley and himself to look around at the other four in the room. They knew that the two of them could never decide, so they were waiting for someone else to tell them.

"Four more quotes for the two of you. Your last quote has to be really great, though." Robbie said, knowing that the two would probably have to think about that for a bit.

"Ok! So, it was...my go, right?" Riley thought for a moment, though she didn't have to. She already knew her quote this go-round and the next. "'A hard man is good to find.' Don't you girls agree?" She laughed.

"'You can stand tall without standing on someone. You can be a victor without having victims.' Harriet Woods."

Riley moved closer to Travis, standing hardly over an inch away from him. She was speaking in a low, quiet tone, but made sure everyone would be able to hear her. "'Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?'" Everyone laughed at that. Well, everyone except Travis. He was the only one that felt the true awkwardness of the quote. Think about it. Having your girlfriend just randomly pulling that quote of all the ones that had to be in her head, what did she do but pull out the one that would, surely, embarrass him the most, no matter what the situation was.

"'Better a witty fool than a foolish wit.' Shakespear."

"'The computer is a moron.'"

"Hey! Who said you could take quotes from yourself?" Ray asked.

"I didn't take that from myself, Ray." Riley said, "It's one of the funnier quotes I know and it's from Peter Drucker."

"...Oh."

"Alright, here it goes, ladies and gentlemen." Ray was using his anouncer voice again, "The Final Quotes. What will they chose? And who will be the determined winner?"

Travis gave it some thought and finally decided on, "'The secret of health for both mind and body is not to mourn for the past, worry about the future, or anticipate troubles, but to live in the present moment wisely and earnestly.' From the one that is most quoted from me, Buddha."

Riley had her quote planned. It was one of her favorites and she knew it word for word. "This is from Rob Cella..." When she said the quote, she was looking directly into Travis' eyes and spoke slowly, sometimes slower on certain parts rather than the others. "'A relationship...is like a rose. How long it lasts, no one knows; Love can erase an awful past,'" She closed her eyes, a flash of her parents coming to mind, "'Love can be yours, you'll see at last; To feel that love...it makes you sigh. To have it leave... ..." She swallowed, "...You'd rather die; You hope you've found that special rose...'Cause you love and care for the one you chose...'" Riley's voice wavered slightly as she started the last bit of it. Clearly, this quote had meaning to Riley.

Ray, Lily, Robbie, and Kim all exchanged confused, and slightly worried looks. They couldn't help but watch and see what happened, as though the two in the center of the room were an extremely good television show.

Travis frowned slightly. Was she trying to say something to him? And why did that particular poem-like quote seem to have such an impact on her? "Riley, are you...are you ok?" Travis asked, stepping closer to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I'm fine it's just...I don't know." She looked around the room, "Well, I guess the emotion I put behind that thing really got you guys!" Riley said, happy as ever and not in the least depressed like she had seemed to be before. She even started laughing.

After a few moments of silence and nothingness, Riley looked at the clock. "You know what...I'm gonna have ta call Mickey and let him know I can't make the interview." Which was very wrong. They were only about ten minutes from the restaraunt, and there was still a good twenty before she had previously said she needed to be there.

No one took this to heart. Well, no one except Travis. He watched her curiosly as she made her way into the kitchen to make her call. Something was wrong. All he had to do, was figure out what it was.

8/18/07 - 11:00pm - Saturday

That night, Riley lay in her bed, crying. She couldn't believe that it was happening. What shocked her even more was that she was actually crying over it. She didn't exactly have to. If the situation were reversed, **_she_** wouldn't be crying over it. ...Or, Riley didn't think she would. Suddenly, there was a noise filling the room. Riley took in a quick breath of air that came in more shrill than she had been hoping for. The door was closed quietly and she could hear someone come close to her bed. Riley felt them sit down next to her. "Riley..."

"Oh...Ray. Ok..." Riley said with a sigh of relief.

"Riley what's...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Ray. Don't worry about it." Riley said, sitting up a little and leaning against the book-case-shelf at the head of the bed. Hey, what could she do about it? That's how the frame had come and Riley was definitely not complaining. She reached up and turned the small lamp on her bedside table on. Riley knew her cousin and she knew him well. Thus, she knew that he would continue to ask about it, so she just let him see the tears. She wasn't going to explain on her own, though. He was going to have to beg her for that one.

"Riley, come on. What's going on?"

Riley sighed, but decided that she may as well tell him since she knew he would just keep on about it. She sat up a little more and whiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok...when you were over at Lily's earlier and Aunt Marie and Uncle James were at work...I was here, ya know? And...there was a collect call. So, naturally assuming it might be from one of my friends in Cali, I took it." She paused. "Turns out...it was from...a hospital. They called to let me know that my mom...she died. I'm not sure on the exact details and I can't get my dad for more info--he's not answering the phone--but something happened that a group of guys my dad associates with didn't like and they went on a killing spree. My mom, as well as several others in the house, were shot. All seven of them are dead."

"Oh, jeez, Riley, I...I don't even know what to say." Ray's voice was soft and concerned.

"But I don't why I'm crying!" Riley spoke through the tears, "The woman didn't give a shit about me! I don't understand these tears, Ray!"

"Riley...she was your mother. That should be reason enough."

"She may have given birth to me, but my mother lived a block away. There was this woman that live a block down from us, Melissa Addams, and she was the one that took care of me. I lived in her house when things got too rough at my own. My mother for the last year and a half has been Aunt Marie. But Sarah Brennan was never a mother to me. All she did was give birth to me. There has never been a father-figure in my life besides Uncle James and the mother-figure has always been someone else. None of my tears make sense, Ray."

"Yes, they do, Riley. No matter how much you despise your mother...you love her. Even if it's just a little bit, you love her, Riley. And there's nothing you can do about it. Actually, if you told me this and you **_never_** cried about it, I would be worried about you."

After a few moments, Riley smiled lightly at her cousin, "Thanks, Ray."

"Yeah, sure...it's fine."

Suddenly, something crossed Riley's mind and her eyes widened and she grabbed her cousin's shoulder, "Ray. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"What? No, Riley...mom and dad have to know about this."

"I know, and I'll tell them, but...just...please, let me do it, Ray."

Ray saw the fear and pleading in her eyes and he couldn't help but agree. "All right," He nodded. "I won't tell them."

"And no one else? Not Travis or Lily or Robbie or Kim or Waller or anyone?"

"I swear I won't tell--" Ray frowned, "Waller? What the hell?"

"I don't know," Riley laughed, "It just came out."

Ray shook his head. If he didn't already know that Riley was his cousin, he would definitely be wondering if they were related right now. That was so much like something that would happen with him, it was just weird. "So, you're gonna be all right, then?"

"I guess..."

"Riley,"

"No, I'll be fine." Riley said immediately.

Ray's eyebrows shot up, "Are you sure?"

"As soon as I see Mitchelle again."

Ray rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're in love with that guy."

"No! That's reserved for Travis. But if he wasn't gay, Mitchelle wouldn't be so bad, you know.." Riley grinned and laughed at her cousin's reaction.

"I can't even imagine that guy **_not_** gay!"

"Hey! Don't dis Mitchelle!" Riley shouted, slapping him in the shoulder.

"I'm not. I just really can't picture him straight."

"Whatever," Riley rolled her eyes. "Go away."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Go. Away." After a moment, she laughed. "Breakfast Club refernce! I love you!"

"What?"

"You mean...you didn't say that because you were trying to make a reference to The Breakfast Club?"

"No..." Ray shook his head.

"Damn you."

"Well, fine. I will go. Away. Now." Ray said in a false huffy tone.

Riley rolled her eyes and turned her lamp out when he was gone. "I live in a nuthouse!"

-----------------------------------

**End of Ch 14**

-----------------------------------

**Notes - Beginning was fun, right? And the end's-middle-ish point, it was a little angsty, but...still good, right? Poor Riles. Next chapter will be good, though. I hope, anyway. LOL!**

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,

-PFB-


	15. Surpries Abound

The Final Year, The Final Show

_**Disclaimer - See ch. 1 dammit! Oh, and I only own Riley's letter. My sister owns Melanie's. They were actually pieces of writing for our English class. (**dies**) Oh, well!**_

**A/N - Ok...let's see....This chapter should be fun. Really, it will be! My sister gave me an idea, and so...yeah. I'm totally stealing it, but not using her character. It's not fun that way. Well...It could be, but that's not the point. lol.**

**Renjview! You know what it means!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 15 - Surpries Abound**

8/19/07 - Sunday Afternoon - 12:33pm

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley had woken up around eleven that morning. Nothing special going on, it was just another normal Sunday. Or so she thought. She was the only one in the house and bored out of her mind. Damn. What was she supposed to do? There was no one around and nothing on TV. She was currently blasting her soundtrack to the 1987 movie "The Lost Boys". The song that was on was the first one on the CD, "Good Times" by INXS & Jimmy Barnes when she got the idea. Riley didn't think it was because of the song, but she got an idea. "I'm gonna write a letter!"

**"Mary, Mary, you're on my mind**

**The folks are gone and the place'll be mine**

**Mary, Mary, wanna be with you"**

**Good Times - INXS, Jimmy Barnes**

Riley got out a pen and piece of paper and started writing to one of her best friends back in California. It didn't take her too long to write it all out. Probably a good twenty minutes.

_Melanie,_

_Hey, girl! It's been awhile since we've talked. You're probably tring to figure out why I'm sending you a letter, huh? Aunt Marie and Uncle James' computer is on the fritz, they won't let me make phone calls across the country, and my cell phone has seemed to run away from me. Which, of course, suddenly reminds me that I really should find the damn thing._

_So, how have you and all of our mutual friends been? And what about JAmes? I haven't talking to him in ages! All thanks you you, of course! (shudder) Why on earth did you have to go on that six-hour recap of your sexual adverture? (ACK!) Any new boyfriends for you, Melanie, dahr-ling? _

_Speaking of boyfriends, I've managed to snage one for myself. Canadians are cute, you know? His name is Travs; he was the blonde one (no, Melanie, not the GIRL!) in that group picture I sent you last month in that e-mail attachment. There isn't much to know about our relationship except these few things: 1.) I'm totally rubbing off on him (in more ways than one) and he's totally swearing when he feels like it! See, Travis never even said anything like 'ass' or 'damn' or anything before I came along. I suppose it's all my fault. 2.) We've gone there. I love those words._

_New friend's update time! Yay! _

_Lily Randall: Definitely NOT your "typical" blonde. Lils is a total rocker chick (even more so since I came into her life.) She's going out with Ray. Remember to pray for her. A LOT! He IS a Brennan after all. _

_Robbie McGrath: I don't think there's a single thing this boy WON'T question! It's all good though, he's wicked cool. (Wow...I just realized that I really don't know him that well. Making a note to myself to talk to that boy later.)_

_Kim Carsile: (Car-ly-le, Mel ) Kim, formerly know as The Ice Queen and Bitch of Roscoe High, has graduated. It was before her newly-acquired college-time that we became friends. How she deals with all the questions is WAY beyond me, but she's dating Rob. Oh, and...everyone who did'n't like her before has finally warmed up to her. Really! She's not that bad at all._

_Normally, this is the part where I would tell you about my family. However, you already know about Ray. "What about your aunt and uncle?," right? They are almost ALWAYS gone! Honestly! You know it's bad when you wake up in the middle of th enight due to Uncle James' snoring and you think a burglar is here, got tired, and passed out in the master bedroom!_

_As you know (or SHOULD), I turned the "big" one-eight (Yes, that's 18) three months ago. Insanity came from that one. The aunt and uncle were here all day though, so I guess that's a plus, right? _

_I'm not sure what to make of my year-and-a-half here. I guess it would have to be that I have a cousin that's as weird as me, new friends, a boyfriends, and an aunt and uncle that are gone so much that we could have five parties and they'd come home and never know about them! (dies) OMG! It's GREAT!_

_Later days,_

_Riley D. B._

After that was done, Riley read it over. She nodded in satisfaction. She sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in the mailbox to be delivered tomorrow. Well, close to tomorrow, anyway. She couldn't wait to get a response from Mel. That girl was **_great_**!

----------------------------------------------------------------

8/22/07 - Friday After School - 4:38pm

----------------------------------------------------------------

Riley was sitting in her room, writing in her notebook when her Aunt came in and scared half the life out of her. "Aunt Marie!" Riley shouted, closing her book. There was no way she could see what was in there! She would ground her forever!

"Honey, I forgot to tell you, you got this in the mail." She said, handing the girl an envelope.

Riley opened the envelope as her aunt left. She nearly died when she saw it was actually a written letter back from Melanie. "I'm shocked she knows what a letter is."

_Riley, _

_Yeah. Long time no talk, chick! Did you find your cell yet? Cause you know, you can call me if you did. ...Actually, is it still free mobile-to-mobile that way? I don't know. I'm confused. Typical grilling time: I would be highly disappointed in you if you hadn't made any friends by now. What about your teachers? Hate any of them yet? I hate all of mine. They all suck.I try to get out of their classes as much as possible. If you must know, yet I am passing all of my classes with a high C. Be proudl of me! It's better than the D's from later year, Right? (My parents are STILL mad at me for that.. I wonder why?)_

_I don't have fucking boyfriend! So, here we go on the boyfriend update: James and I broke up two weeks after you left. He was making out with another girl at a party we went to. Broke up with him while I was drunk. Sad, but true. After that, I went out with this guy named Ryan Williams. We only dated for about a week and then I realized we had different personalities. Faith told me, and I quote, "It took you long enough. I figured that out the minute you two started dating." (Speaking of Faith, I miss having you here to listen to my insesscant whining and share my pain. Faith almost decked me last time I tried it with her! ACK!) So, now you know. And if you find any cute guys, send 'em my way. (I know. I don't live in Canada, but a girl's allowed to have her wishful thinking!) And send Kerri some chocolate, cause she has this deal with wanting to say she's had Canadian chocolate._

_I've got a new friend from my mechanics class. The name is Izabella. She just movied here from England with her parents and brother. She's the only new person I've met since you movied. (I'm still mad at you for that, by the way. Moving away with nearly no notification! You suck, bitch!) _

_You're Canadian family is weird. And you're wrong. I don't know all about Ray. (fake american-chinese accent) You LIED to me! Damn you, bitch! Burn in HELL! I mean... H. E. Double Hockey Sticks. Dude! I miss that movie! It was hilarious! I wanna see that again..._

_(does her "Riley turned eight-teeen! Riley turned eight-teeeen!" dance) YAY for being 18! Woohoo! What's it like? ...Wait...I'm two months older than you, what the fuck am I saying? Eighteen is no big deal. What'dja get for your birthday? Anything useful? Oh, and YAY! For you aunt and uncle actually being there for you b-day! Woot!_

_About your Aunt Marie and Uncle James...why the HELL are they gone so much? I mean, my parents have their reasons (which happened to be business trips and sex vacations) but it doesn't seem like you even know WHY they're gone so much. Dude. HAVE you had any parties while they were gone? I SO would! If you have one, call me up and I'll be there A-SAP! (dies) _

_Well, I must be going now, you know how I hate writing. ...Actually, now that I think about it, why in the seven damn layers of hell AM I writing this letter? Oh, yeah! That's right. I got bored and didn't even realize I'd started writing. Be proud of me! I actually wrote something without someone having to force me! (claps). Well, I figure I should get this in the mail so you can read it in five years--I mean--DAYS! God, I hate the Goddamn snailmail! They're so damn slow! Talk to you later! Ring me when you find your cell!_

_Love ya like a sista_

_Mel (Your beautiful, brainy, and well-gifted friend...well...in some areas. &wink&)_

Riley shook her head. She really had weird friends back home. Compared to Melanie and everyone in California, Lils and everyone else were quite normal. ...Except for the whole, they all run a secret underground radio station under completely different alter ego's thing. Other than that though...

"I really **_do_** need to call her..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

8/22/07 - Friday - 10:49pm

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical night in the Brennan home: The adults were out for the night (how _unusual_) and all the kids were in. Except for Riley. She had ended up getting that job at Mickey's and never got home until eleven o'clock anymore. Lily and Ray were upstairs in Ray's room, "privately" making out. Actually, there was quite the lot of noise coming from up there, but no one thought much about it. Robbie and Kim were sitting on the couch having a nice, quiet conversation amongst themselves. This left Travis alone with only his thoughts--which, surprisingly, he hardly had tonight--to keep him company.

A door was opened and the three that were in the living room knew it was Riley. She was home from work a whole three minutes early. The footsteps came down the hall, but sounded awfully heel-like and clumpy. Since when did Riley Diane Brennan like clunky shoes? And so she emerged in all of her glory. And was not Riley. The girl was a red-head and at the moment, looked very confused. "This **_is_** the Brennan house, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Travis asked.

"Me, **_stupid_**!" She shouted, her accent a lot like Riley's had been when she first came to Roscoe.

"Who are you?" Robbie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Melanie. Riley's friend. Is this the right house?"

"Yeah...but she's not here right now. She's at work." Kim answered.

Melanie glanced around and noted that the two on the couch were most likely a couple. She also noted that the blonde guy was very cute and **_very_** alone at the moment. She grinned and walked over to him. She ran her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. "Hey, handsome..."

"Uh...hi..."

There was suddenly the sound of a door opening and closing, but Melanie paid no mind to it.

"What do you say you and I go somewhere?" Melanie asked, her voice seductive.

Riley dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes in the hallway. There was no way in hell that she heard what she thought she heard.

"What'd ya say, sexy?"

There was no way that she was here! No! She groaned, "Ohmigod! I know that voice anywhere." She muttered and walked into the living room. "Get your hands off him...whore."

"Why should I, bitch?" Melanie asked, turning around to face her friend.

"Because you are making my boyfriend...**_very_** uncomfortable."

Melanie blinked, "Wait...that's Travis?"

"Yeah. You saw that picture I sent you, didn't you?"

"Yeah but...he doesn't look the same."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You're not supposed to be hitting on my boyfriend."

"But I didn't know!"

"Why not?"

"He never said anything!"

"Why not?" Riley turned to look at Travis.

"I...she was...I..She's a **_very_** distracing person!"

Everyone laughed at his obvious discomfort. Travis blushed slightly. It wasn't **_his_** fault that the girl had come on to him and that he was so easily discomforted. Really, it wasn't! It was in his DNA somehow.

Riley smiled at the tint on her boyfriend's cheeks and walked over to practically fall into his lap. "You're so cute..." She muttered, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. She would have gone deeper, but that didn't seem very nice to do to Travis since he was currently himself and all...easily embarrassed. Riley turned her head to look at the other couple on the other side of the room. "Where's Ray? And...is...Lils here?"

"Upstairs. Can't you hear them?" Robbie asked jokingly.

Riley listened intently for a moment and heard a high-pitched giggle from Lily. "Yep!" She declared. "So, Mel...what's up? You never mentioned you were going to be coming out."

"I dunno. I was bored. We're on some kind of weird fall break that the school put us on this year. Oh, well. I'm not complaining. Plus, I MISS YOU!"

Riley laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, me and my putting up with all your woes and agony, right?"

"Exactly. Faith is dangerous, you know. Nearly decked me. ...I told you that, didn't I?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah. So...how long are you gonna be here?"

"Three days. Well...three **_nights_**, **_four_** days. Plane's leaving at three in the afternoon on Tuesday." Melanie grinned. "You don't think you're aunt and uncle would mind, do you?"

"Of course not, you're just yet another mouth to feed around here. I swear, we all live here. Except Kim. She can't. She's Miss College Girl." She threw a grin at Kim, "Ya know we love ya, girl!"

Kim laughed lightly. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**End Ch 15**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes - Alright, I'll admit...that was a REALLY short and REALLY shitty place to end the chapter, but if I went on with what I have in my head, this chapter would be ten years long. lol. So...you did the reading part, you hopefully enjoyed it...onto that special reviewing bit! dies I'm so weird sometimes!**

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,

-PFB-


	16. Embarrassment and Finding A Few Things O...

The Final Year, The Final Show

_**Disclaimer - See ch. 1 dammit! Oh, and I only own Riley's letter. My sister owns Melanie's. They were actually pieces of writing for our English class. (**dies**) Oh, well!**_

**A/N - this one will be fun. You wanna know what happens? Sorry, not telling. But I WILL say this: Oh, my Goood. Poor Travis! hugs him It'll be ok in the end, Smog...don't worry. pats him on head evil grin Get your attention? LOL!**

**Renjview! You know what it means, just do it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 16 - Embarrassment and Finding A Few Things Out**

8/23/07 - Saturday - 11:59am

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley was sitting downstairs on the couch with Ray and the two were completely bored out of their minds. This was kind of sad, considering they had only just gotten up about twenty minutes ago, but still, it's not like you aren't **_allowed_** to be bored on a Saturday, right? Well, being bored didn't last too much longer. Melanie came bounding down the stairs and jumped over the couch to land sitting between the two cousins. "What's up, people?"

"Oh, not much. We're just being completely _bored out of our minds_ is all!" Riley said.

"Really? Sorry I didn't get up sooner." Melanie grinned.

"Oh, yeah, you really made us _un_-bored." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Yay!"

"So, I figure we should, uh, **_do_** something." Ray finally spoke.

"Oh! He didn't loose the ability of speech!" Riley shouted, receiving a confused look from Melanie, "He didn't say anything this morning. I was afraid."

"Ooooohhhh. So, where are all those people that were over here last night? And...wait...who's he?" She pointed over her shoulder.

Riley sighed, "That's Ray. My cousin. And the other two, beside **_Travis_**, that were here last night were Robbie and Kim. Wonder if you can figure out who was who without me tellin' ya." She said with a laugh.

"I bet Kim..._was the **dude**_!"

"Yeah...that's right, Mel, thaaaat's right."

"Cool!" Melanie shouted, grinning.

"She's not...serious...is she?" Ray asked, hoping she wasn't, but at the same time hoping there might be someone else that would make stupid remarks. Maybe Lily wouldn't slug him so damn much for the next few days.

"No!" Melanie shouted, "I'm not stupid!"

"I thought you said that you were failing all your classes, though?"

Melanie turned to her fellow California-native. "That, my dear friend, is because I'm skipping class and school a lot of the time."

"Crazy ass..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

8/23/07 - Saturday - 3:00pm

----------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie had gotten bored, Ray was already there, and Riley had decided to talk to the voices in her head. This was all quite sad, so Ray decided to call the gang over. It wasn't that long until everyone was in the living room of the Brennan household having a conversation of sorts. Suddenly, Riley decided to declare something. "You know, we should stop this. We're always over **_here_**! Why don't we ever go to anyone elses house?"

"Because...yours and Ray's is kind of the central of everyone's house. And plus...three of you are already here now. Why go somewhere where only one of us is going to be and make everyone else go somewhere when you could go where three people are already going to be." Lily said.

Riley and Melanie blinked at the girl, "OK!"

And then Melanie started a conversation with Riley that **_everyone_** wanted to listen to--even Ray, even if her choice of conversation had been the same thing that made him **_avoid_** Riley and Travis for two weeks. "So, Riles, how long have you been dating Mister Blondie over there?"

"December fifteenth, two thousand and six. The first date from hell started around six o'clock. However, this only happened **_after_** I had gotten into a freak-mood and totally **_forgotten_** our first originally scheduled date the week before. I'm an idiot sometimes." Riley grinned.

"Surprised you remembered that." Travis said.

"What? When we started dating? How could I forget. We went to that little place I'd found, Stormy Nights, with Tony...oh, jeez...He's not as gay as Mitchelle, though."

"Hello! Focus here! I was grilling you..."

"Right. Sorry. Next question on the inquiry?"

Melanie cast a glance at Travis, then back to Riley, "Have you..." At Travis, then back to Riley, "Had sex yet?"

Travis' eyes widened, but Riley just barreled on through the question as if this were normal conversation. "Yeah, actually, we have."

"He any good?" Melanie winked.

"I'd have to give a thumbs up for that one."

"**_Too_** much in-for-mation!" Ray shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Ray!" Riley and Melanie said as one.

"Ok, the final sex-related question for now: Has he ever...done anything wrong?"

Travis choked on the water he had just taken a sip of and proceeded to lean into the couch as far as possible--which was definitely **_not_** far enough--and closed his eyes. _Please, just this once, let Ray be right. Let me be able to send her a message through telepathy!_ He thought frantically, _Please...Riley. Don't. **Don't say it**! _However, in the case that he **_couldn't_** really talk to people through telepathy, Travis braced himself for what Riley **_might_** say.

"Weelll...there was...one thing."

_Please....Riley....don't do this!_ Travis probably would have actually **_said_** something if:

**a.) He could find a way to actually **_speak_

**OR**

**b.) It wouldn't make it look obvious...**

Life really could suck sometimes.

"What was it? I mean...he wasn't trying to do something he read from the Karma Sutra and then turn out and not be able to do it right, did he? Cause you know that Ryan guy I told you about? Well, he was going to try and--"

"Melanie!"

"Oh. Right. We're talking about **_your_** sexual adventures. Sorry."

"Anyway...we were...at it and...I did something. Didn't really pay attention to what it was, but I did something and **_he_** muttered something. I didn't know what it was so...naturally, human curiosity took over and I asked him what he said. Simple, right?" She shook her head, "No. Not simple. Quite the opposite, actually. He wouldn't tell me. So...our, as you've been calling them, Mel," Riley used her infamous air quotes, " 'S_exual adventures'_ stopped for awhile. Didn't take long and...well...he told me what he said that night."

"What was it?" Melanie was practically bouncing on her knees.

"Thor Aspen."

"What the fuck?"

"Exactly. Couple days later, I found out what it was through a pop-up on the internet. Guess what it was?"

"Uh...a God of some sort that decided to live in a place called Aspen?" Melanie asked half-heartedly.

"Nope. Porn star. Yaaay."

Melanie laughed, "Thor Aspen? God, that's **_my_** porn star name!"

Everyone, except for Riley who happened to be used to Melanie's oddness, gave her weird looks.

"What? I take quizzes. I'm also a S&M type." She grinned.

"Sooo did not need to know that." Ray muttered.

Riley glanced over her shoulder at a very, **_very_** crimson-cheeked Travis (though she didn't actually see that part at the moment), "She look familiar, Travis? Was it Mel here in that video?"

There were a few strange and slightly strangled-sounding noises from him before he got up and barely managed to mutter that he had to go home because...something about his mom. No one really caught his ful excuse...

"Well...that was weird." Melanie said into the silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------

8/23/07 - Sunday - 1:18am

----------------------------------------------------------------

Riley had been feeling bad about what she had done earlier. Everyone had been there and she had actually told Melanie--and everyone that was around--what had happened that night. That wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do to anyone, and especially not Travis since he was so great to her. She was starting to wonder if she was going to loose him. He hadn't picked up the phone when she called his cell or his personal line and when she called the main one, Cheyanne had told her that she just had to get Travis, and then she heard Travis say that he wasn't home, so, his mother's quick response was, "I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number." Riley had felt that was kind of lame, but it didn't matter.

The eighteen year old had been laying in her bed for the past several hours--ok, she'd only been in her bed for about an hour, but she'd been thinking about it ever since Travis had left--thinking about what she had done. It was really starting to bug her. So, she decided that she would do the only thing she **_could_** do.

It didn't take Riley long to walk to the Strong house. What took her time was climbing the side of the house and going up to the top story of the house. Not only that, but shimming around one of the corners of the house. Then there was the ordeal of picking the window of his room out of his, his parents', and the three guest rooms, and the bathroom that were all on the second floor of the house. _Dammit all to hell!_ She thought, as she randomly picked a window and tapped on it with her fingertips. Thankfully enough, she was on the right window, which was opened after a few moments.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Travis asked, his voice laden with drowsiness.

"I'm really sorry, but...I...I needed to talk to you."

"All right..." Travis was confused, but he removed the screen from the window and allowed his girlfriend to climb through his window. He took her hand and helped her through. "Riley...what is this all about?"

"Er...Earlier. I...I'm **_really_** sorry, Travis. I...I don't know why I said it. I really don't. It's just," And suddenly, she starting talking a million miles an hour, "When I'm around Melanie, I loose brain cells, and therefore, my brain all together and I...I wasn't thinking and..." She was on the verge of tears, "And...Travis...I...I'm really sorry, I just--"

Travis put a finger to her lips in hope to stop her. He was shocked when it really did, but he went on to speak softly to her. "Riley...it's ok. It was..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It was definitely embarrasing, but...Riley, it's **_that_** big of a deal...I-it's nothing to get so worked up about." He looked at her eyes, faint moonlight his only source of light. "Something else is wrong..." He said, "What is it?"

"Nothing...nothing's wrong, Travis..." She was choking the tears back, and it was obvious. "Really....Tr-Travis, there's...there's nothing wrong. " She collapsed into him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

Travis had no clue what was going on, but something was seriosuly wrong here. He slowly guided her to his bed to sit down. "Riley..."

"It's...my mom." She choked out.

This didn't set well with Travis and it was definitely not going down too well with Riley, either. "What....what happened?"

"She...She's gone....She was killed by some guys my dad associates with...he did something...something they didn't like. Killed seven of them...my mom included...and...I don't understand why...why I'm crying....it doesn't maatter why, I don't guess, but...I don't understand. I don't know why....she didn't care about me....and I shouldn't care about here either! She wouldn't cry...why am I? Why am I crying, Travis? I don't understand!" She continued to sob into his shoulder when she was done with her explanation.

"Oh...my God...Riley, I...Lo--Look at me. _Look at me_." He tilted her head up a little, "Baby...it's ok. You may think that she hated you...and that you did her...but you loved each other. You may not have either shown it, but you did. It's just...you didn't know how to, and...no matter what, a parent and a child have unconditional love for each other."

Riley sat up, tears stopping already, pointing at him. "No, Travis! I hated that woman to hell! She was a fucking _bitch_! I hated her...so much. All my parents ever did was...was fuck around with drugs, and alcohol and other people...people they shouldn't be dealing with..." The tears and broken sound of her voice was coming back, "And...I don't know, Travis...I just...I fucking hated her and here I am...crying over her!"

Travis shook his head. He didn't like seeing her like this, but he also wasn't sure how to get her out of it. He figured that the only way to do that was let her just cry it all out and...be there. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back gently.

"Travis..." Riley sounded like she might be trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah?"

"I'm stopping this...now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...that's awfully quick Riley."

"I shed my tears last night...I don't think she deserves any more."

"Riley--"

"I'm not going to let that bitch ruin my life and I'm most _certainly_ not going to let her ruin the _only_ visit from amyone I knew back in Cali that I've had in almost the last two years. I'm sorry if you think it was too quick or something, Travis, but I'm over it. "

"Oh--Ok...I guess...uh..." He shrugged, "Ok," He sighed, not sure what to say and not wanting to contradict her and get into an argument right now.

There was one thing that still bugged him though. As much as she was declaring that she was '_over it_', she sure looked sad. Not necisarrily extremely sad or depressed, and the usual shine in her eyes was sort of there...but Travis wanted it all there. And he wanted to see her smile. Sure, it had only technically been about nine or ten hours since he had seen it happen, but he needed that as confirmation that she really **_was_** ok with it. How was he going to do that? A almost sly smile spread across his face and he was desprately glad that Riley wasn't looking at him at the moment. Ray had told him something the other day, and he knew it would work. _She better not scream, though.._ He thought. _Actually...I can prevent that._ And so he set his plan into action.

This special plan that Travis had, started with him pulling Riley over to actually **_lay_** on his bed. This had obviously shocked her, but there was no complaint from her so far. He trapped his lips over hers and did what he would soon find to be the stupidest thing he had ever done. He started tickling her.

Riley's eyes, which had slid closed when Travis kissed her as they usually did, immediately flew open. She separated from him and shoved on his chest. Hard. She sent him flying to the floor, right on his ass. "Oh my _God_! You...are **_so_** dead!" She said harshly, glaring at him. The half-glare Riley was giving her boyfriend was totally contradicted by the slight smile, and soon enough, light giggling that she collapsed in. "Don't do that!"

Travis laughed lightly, "And why not?" He asked being playfully defiant. He got up and sat next to her.

"Because it _tickles_, **_stupid_**!" She said, slapping him lightly on the head. "I swear....you better be **_so_** glad you were kissing me. If you hadn't thought things through...you would have had one extremely high pitched squeal in your ear...and your parents would be here right now."

"Yeah...but..." Travis nodded a little, "I'm not Ray. I think before I act." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And...my parents aren't here right now..."

"Well, you know..." Riley smiled teasingly, "Sometimes...acting before you really think...it can get you something you like..."

"Oh, really?" Travis asked as if his interest were peaked--which, he would have to admit, it was slightly. "And...you would know because..."

"I'm the expert..." She leaned over and kissed him in a slightly deep, passionate kiss. She pulled back right when she should have stayed and grinned. "You should try it some time."

"Well...is...now a good time?"

"It is for me..." And with that, Riley practically **_ripped_** his shirt off of him, however, she was pouting afterwards. "You **_have_** to make things difficult, don't you? Uck! A wife beater...**_under_** your shirt! Stupid! It's called, _easy access_!" She rolled her eyes and ripped that off too. "Oh....that **_such_** a nice sight."

"Riley...you've--"

"I know! I know! I've been...there...and back, but this...." She motioned to his bare chest, "I should see **_this_** more often!"

Travis chuckled at her antics, but before he could get a word in, Riley continued.

"I mean, really! I see my cousin's chest more than my own boyfriends'." She gave him a '_you are **such a loser**_!' look. "_This....**annoys me greatly**_!"

"Shut up..." Travis muttered, kissing her, forcing her to lean back onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**End Ch 16**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes - All right, I know. I should REALLY stop ending all my chapters in ways that lead to sex, but I have been promising a friend of mine for a shirtless Travis and this just came out. It was fun to write and...well...she gets her shirtless Travis, too! It's a win-win sitch-ia-ation. **

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,

-PFB-


End file.
